Fire!
by KitKaos
Summary: Geschrieben für den Sommer-Ficathon auf dem deutschen Superman Kreativ-Forum - eine Elseworld/AU-Story, in der Clark Kent schon sehr früh seine Liebe zur Musik entdeckt hat...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Metropolis und alles, was noch so dazu gehört, gehört nicht mir sondern DC Comics, Warner Bros., etc. The Curfew gehört einzig und allein dem Großmeister persönlich, William Gibson. Auch alle anderen bekannten Namen gehören bestimmt nicht mir – in den meisten Fällen gehören sie sich selbst und das ist gut so. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story._

_**A/N:** Was euch im Folgenden erwartet, ist etwas ziemlich... sagen wir, ich denke, Anderes. Seid also besser gewarnt und vielleicht lässt sich der/die eine oder andere ja sogar drauf ein._

_Ich kann nur sagen, dass mir das Schreiben dieser kleinen Geschichte extrem viel Spaß gemacht hat. Teilweise ging es zäh, teilweise wurden Szenen bis zu dreimal komplett überarbeitet, teilweise habe ich um ganze Berge mehr recherchiert als geschrieben – aber zu keinem Zeitpunkt der Story hätte ich lieber an etwas Anderem geschrieben._

_Geschrieben wurde sie für den Sommerficathon bei bzw. .at - ich musste einfach beim vorgegebenen Begriff "Feuer" an den Song von 1968 denken und so hat sich dann schnell die Idee entwickelt, etwas mit Musik zu machen... Außerdem habe ich als kleiner Troper bei dem Oberbegriff erst mal zum Thema bemüht und natürlich auch versucht, so viele Feuer-Tropen wie möglich einzubauen... ;)_

_Was ich euch an dieser Stelle vielleicht noch ans Herz legen möchte ist meine ganz persönliche Playlist, die ich zum Schreiben praktisch rauf und runter gehört hab:  
~ „Float" von Flogging Molly  
~ „Beat it" in der Version von Fall-Out Boy  
~ „This Ain't A Scene" von Fall-Out Boy  
~ „Mayenzeit" von Schelmish  
~ „The General" von Dispatch_

_Verse-technisch wollte ich ja ursprünglich eine konkretere Zuordnung, das Ganze hat sich dann allerdings sehr schnell in seine endgültige Richtung entwickelt (ein großer Vorteil davon ist, dass ich die Story im Jetzt ansiedeln kann ;) ). Dieses AU ist wohl den gezeichneten Universen am nächsten, allerdings finden sich sicher auch einige Einflüsse aus L&C und vielleicht sogar den Filmen._

_Ich hatte und habe übrigens bei dieser Story eine absolut fantastische, grandiose und wirklich extrem geduldige Beta-Leserin - mein ganz persönlicher guter Geist: Magss. Ihren ständigen Ermutigungen und ihrem unermüdlichen wieder und wieder Lesen verdankt diese Story wirklich viel, nicht zuletzt, dass es sie überhaupt gibt. Ganz vielen herzlichen Dank dafür, Magss!_

_Über Kommentare und Kritik jeglicher Art – und damit meine ich wirklich gute wie schlechte! – würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_

* * *

_

**FIRE!**

**(Now's your time, burn your mind,  
****you're falling far too far behind.)**

* * *

Es ist eine kleine Sensation. Gerade vom _Rolling Stone_ als die Newcomer des Jahres gefeiert, wurden nun _Fire!_ als Headliner für das alljährliche _Summer Stage Festival_ in Metropolis offiziell bestätigt. Angekündigt sind drei Konzert-Termine innerhalb der zwei Wochen Ausnahmezustand im metropoliser Centennial Park. So dürfen nun also die amerikanischen Fans Art, Azzie, CK und Jeff kostenlos noch einmal auf der Bühne erleben, bevor die vier sich fürs Erste in eine verdiente Studio-Pause verabschieden...

* * *

„Zum letzten Mal, Luce: Nein!" Lois' scharfer Ton war dazu bestimmt, ihre kleine Schwester endlich von dieser blödsinnigen Idee abzubringen. Sie sah am Fahrer vorbei zur Frontscheibe des Taxis hinaus auf den dichten Verkehr vor ihnen. Na wunderbar!

Sie merkte, wie Lucy am anderen Ende der Leitung kurz verstummte. Meinte beinahe ihr entschlossenes Gesicht zu sehen, als sie erneut ansetzte, _„Aber Lo, das wird sicher spaßig. Wie in alten Zeiten. Die Lane-Schwestern unternehmen mal wieder was gemeinsam – du und ich..."_

Lois verdrehte die Augen und sank tiefer in die durchgesessenen Polster der Rückbank. „Und dein Mann und euer kleiner Sohn... So kriegst du mich erst recht nicht rum, Luce. Das weißt du." Wieso konnte Lucy es nicht einfach einsehen, dass sie absolut keine Lust hatte sich eine mittelmäßige Teenie-Band anzusehen, die sowieso nur durch Vitamin B soweit gekommen war? Sie konnte manchmal so starrsinnig sein!...

„_Ach, komm schon. Sammy fragt schon ständig, ob Tante Lois nicht doch mitkommt."_

Ein tiefes Seufzen entwich Lois' Lippen. Wieso musste der Kleine auch so furchtbar große Schoko-Augen machen, mit denen er sie sogar in ihren Gedanken noch ansah? Lois schwor sich zum wiederholten Mal, niemals selbst Kinder zu haben. „Was ist eigentlich so toll an denen, dass ihr alle... Oh, verdammt, Anruf auf der anderen Leitung. Ich ruf dich später zurück, Luce!"

Als Lois die Hörertaste drückte und auf ihr wie wild vibrierendes Handy sah – als würde es ahnen, wer anrief – verfinsterte sich Lois' Miene. _Perry. _Der Chief rief sie praktisch nie an, wenn sie sowieso gerade erst den _Planet_ verlassen hatte. Es musste wirklich wichtig sein.

Einen kleinen Moment schloss sie die Augen, stählte sich innerlich für diesen Anruf. Atmete einmal tief durch und drückte erneut die Hörertaste. „Hallo?"

„_Lois, Sie haben für heute Abend noch einen zweiten Termin,"_ kam ihr Chefredakteur gleich zur Sache. _„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten nicht schon was Anderes vor."_

Innerlich schickte Lois ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Sie dankte ihrem Chef – so hatte sie den perfekten Grund, um Lucy doch noch endgültig abzusagen, ohne dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. „Gar kein Problem, Chief. Wen soll ich auseinandernehmen?" fragte sie enthusiastisch; Mad Dog Lane war geweckt.

Sie konnte Perry am anderen Ende zustimmend grummeln hören. _„Diese Musiker... Wie heißen die doch gleich?"_

Lois traute sich kaum zu fragen. Ihr schwante Schlimmes. „_Fire!_?" meinte sie zögerlich.

„_Ja, genau die. _Fire!_. Heute um sechs, Backstage-Bereich der Hatch Shell..."_

Entrüstet fiel Lois ihrem Chef ins Wort, „Chief, das können Sie doch nicht machen. Ich bin Enthüllungsreporterin und nicht irgend so ein MTV-Häschen, das nicht einmal weiß, wie man Journalismus eigentlich schreibt."

„_Lois!"_ fuhr Perry ihr bestimmt über den Mund. _„Grant hat sich gerade mit einer Lebensmittel-Vergiftung krank gemeldet. Connor ist in Babypause. Lombard ist in Gotham... Nehmen Sie sich __Olsen mit. Er soll Fotos machen."_

Als Lois noch etwas erwidern wollte, hatte er bereits aufgelegt. Einen Moment lang starrte sie mit finsterer Miene auf ihr Handy... „Na großartig! Kann der Tag überhaupt noch schlimmer werden?" murmelte sie düster in sich hinein.

Erneut warf sie einen Blick zum Fenster hinaus. Der Verkehr ging immer noch schleppend. Fürs Erste saß sie hier fest, also fasste Lois sich ein Herz und wählte Lucys Nummer. Es wäre besser, wenn sie diese Schmach jetzt gleich hinter sich brächte...

„_Troupe-Haushalt,"_ meldete sich die fröhliche Stimme ihrer kleinen Schwester.

„Hi, Luce. Ich bin's nochmal. Es sieht wohl so aus, als ob ich heut Abend doch mitkomme." Lois war sich wohl bewusst, dass ihrer Stimme jeglicher Enthusiasmus fehlte, aber dazu konnte sie sich jetzt einfach nicht durchringen.

Außerdem machte ihre Schwester das mit einer entsprechenden Begeisterung ihrerseits und auch mit ein klein wenig Schadenfreude wett. _„Wusste ich doch, dass du Sammy nicht hängen lässt. Danke, Sis!"_

Lois konnte ein schiefes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Dank Perry! Artikel über diese Band. Ich komm mir gerade vor, als wäre ich zur Klatschpresse strafversetzt."

„_Lo, das ist doch großartig. Ich bin jetzt schon neidisch auf dich. Dann treffen wir uns einfach um kurz vor sieben direkt dort."_ Lois konnte Lucys Strahlen praktisch vor sich sehen. Sie wünschte, sie könnte dem Ganzen auch so positiv entgegen sehen. Was Perry sich nur dabei gedacht hatte...

Mit einem Mal kam der Verkehr wieder in Bewegung.

„Oh, Luce..." Das hätte sie ja beinahe vergessen. „Ich hoffe, es ist okay, wenn ich Jimmy mitbringe?"

Drei... zwei... eins... Lucys spitzbübisches Grinsen war sogar durchs Telefon eindeutig zu erkennen. _„Natürlich ist das okay. Euer wievieltes Date ist das dann eigentlich?"_

Wieso hatte Lois nur gewusst, dass ihre neugierige kleine Schwester das fragen würde? „Das dritte," antwortete sie so neutral wie möglich. Das dritte Date mit einem nicht unerheblich jüngeren Mann. Der auch noch ihr Arbeitskollege war... Lois war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war...

Doch lange diesem Gedankengang nachgehen konnte sie nicht, denn das Taxi hielt abrupt an. Auch ohne dass sie bisher die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte Lois bereits beißenden Rauch in der Nase.

„Luce, hör zu, ich muss los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Auch wenn's nicht so wirkt, ich freu mich auf euch drei."

Sie bezahlte hastig den Taxifahrer, stieg aus und hielt ihren Notizblock und Stift griffbereit.

Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich einem lichterloh brennenden Gebäude gegenüber. Um sie herum war Ausnahmezustand. Feuerwehrsirenen. Stimmengewirr. Kreuz und quer rennende Menschen. Und über allem das unheimliche Knistern des Feuers...

* * *

Langsam legte sich der Lärm der Sirenen und des Gebrülls. Die Aufregung ließ nach. Die Feuerwehr war bereits dabei, die ersten Schläuche einzuholen. Mit rußschwarzen Gesichtern liefen die Feuerwehrmänner durch das Löschwasser, in dem sich die noch immer blinkenden Blaulichter spiegelten. Aber in diesem Haus gab es nichts mehr zu tun.

Lois blickte noch einmal die Straße hinunter, dann ließ sie ihren Blick noch einmal auf ihre Notizen fallen. Sie hatte mit dem Einsatzleiter der Feuerwehr gesprochen, dem der Polizei, einem der Sanitäter und dem Hausmeister. Bei dem Haus hatte es sich um ein Kinderheim gehandelt. Das Feuer war wohl in einem der Aufenthaltsräume ausgebrochen, ob durch Brandstiftung oder Unachtsamkeit wollte ihr niemand sagen. Angeblich bräuchten die notwendigen Untersuchungen noch Stunden. Das Heim, das 25 Kindern zwischen fünf und 16 Jahren eine Bleibe geboten hatte, war bis auf seine Grundmauern herunter gebrannt. Aber wie durch ein Wunder war niemand ernsthaft verletzt worden.

Doch für die Kinder war es ein herber Schlag; wahrscheinlich würden sie nun auf verschiedene Heime aufgeteilt werden. Alleine, ohne ihre Freunde und ohne ihr Spielzeug. Einen Teil hatte die Feuerwehr versucht noch aus dem Haus zu schaffen, aber sie mussten schnell aufgeben, wenn sie nicht selbst Gefahr laufen wollten, im Feuer zu ersticken. So lag in den schillernden Pfützen nur ein kläglicher Rest dessen, was diese Kinder mal ihr Eigen genannt hatten, ein Monopoly-Spiel, ein paar Karten-Spiele und einige Comic-Hefte. Der Wind blies eines dieser Heftchen auf, gerade als Lois' Blick darauf fiel. Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals, auf einer Seite prangte das Bild des lächerlichen „_Super-Irgendwas"_ und rief laut aus: _ICH helfe euch allen!_ Lois wusste seinen genauen Namen nicht.

Der heroische Ausruf des Helden entlockte ihr ein müdes Lächeln, „Tja, solche Helden gibt es nur in Comics..." und machte sich auf den Weg in die Redaktion.

Sie hatte schließlich eine Deadline einzuhalten!

* * *

**SPIN: Art, ihr habt gerade eure Tour zum zweiten Album, **_**Matchlight Danger Revelation**_**, absolviert. Wie fühlt sich das an?**

Art: Es fühlt sich großartig an. Das ist wirklich ein unglaubliches Gefühl, diese Welle der Begeisterung und Unterstützung mitzubekommen, die einen da fast überrollt, wenn man auf der Bühne steht. Unsere Fans sind wirklich die besten, die man sich wünschen kann. Wir wissen, wir sind gut, aber ohne all die Leute, die unsere Musik hören, wären wir nie so weit gekommen. Da weiß man einfach, wofür man so hart arbeitet.

**SPIN: Diesmal waren die Venues ja größer als bei eurer letzten Tour. Macht das einen großen Unterschied, besonders auch was eure Interaktion mit den Fans angeht?**

Art: Wenn wir auf der Bühne stehen, wissen die Fans, dass wir ihnen unser bestmögliches Konzert liefern wollen und werden. Egal, wie groß die Bühne, der Club oder die Halle ist.

**SPIN: Hat sich an euren Konzerten selbst denn viel verändert?**

Art: Wir werden konstant besser. (lacht) Im Ernst, wir entwickeln uns natürlich musikalisch und professionell weiter. Wir müssen jedes Mal aufs Neue die Fans überzeugen, dass wir es sind, die sie sehen wollen. Wir experimentieren viel, bieten den Leuten etwas für ihre Treue zu uns als Band. Durch die größeren Bühnen sind zum Beispiel auch noch einmal beeindruckendere Pyro-Shows möglich geworden.

**SPIN: Für eure Pyrotechnik-Shows seid ihr ja unter anderem bekannt. Aber natürlich auch für euren eigenwilligen Stil. Was ist deiner Meinung nach euer Erfolgsgeheimnis?**

Art: Wir sind einfach gut, was für eine Frage. (lacht)

**SPIN: Wie würdest du euren Stil in diesem Moment eurer Entwicklung denn beschreiben?**

Art: Wir experimentieren nach wie vor sehr viel mit verschiedensten Stil-Elementen. Das machen wir schon immer und das wird so bald auch nicht aufhören. Wir schaffen uns gern unseren ganz eigenen Sound und Stil. Wir spielen alle mehrere Instrumente. Wir sind vier Leute in der Band, die alle verschiedenen Einflüssen ausgesetzt sind. Wieso sollte man das nicht für sich nutzen? Wäre doch langweilig, wenn alles gleich klingt.

**SPIN: Stimmt. Lass uns noch kurz zu eurer Charity-Arbeit kommen. Ihr macht da ja sehr viel. Vor kurzem habt ihr dann auch eine Stiftung gegründet – wie kam es dazu?**

Art: Unsere Stiftung _Beyond the Impossible_ widmet sich momentan vor allem sozialen Projekten für Waisenkinder. Das war uns schon lange ein Anliegen, nachdem das ja auch für CK _[Bassist; Anm. d. Red.]_ eine besondere Herzenssache ist. Und jetzt hat sich eben einfach die Chance geboten, diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

**SPIN: Da bleibt uns doch nichts mehr als euch dabei und auch sonst in Zukunft weiterhin viel Erfolg zu wünschen. Art, vielen Dank für das interessante Interview!**

Art: Ganz meinerseits.

* * *

Lois bliebt einen Moment lang im Eingang zu dem kleinen Raum stehen und beobachtete die Band. Die vier hatten sich bereits versammelt und waren scheinbar in ein leises Gespräch vertieft. Worüber sie redeten, konnte sie nicht hören, so sehr sie es auch versuchte. Die schalldämpfenden Schaumstoff-Wände schluckten wohl doch mehr als nur Musiker-Lärm.

Sie versuchte sich jedes Detail einzuprägen. Ja, sie war vielleicht alles andere als begeistert von diesem Interview, auf das Perry ausgerechnet sie angesetzt hatte – aber sie war bestimmt auch alles andere als eine Anfängerin. Ihr Chefredakteur sollte ruhig sehen, dass sie eine solche Aufgabe nicht auf sich würde sitzen lassen!

Auf Sofa sowie Sessel um den niedrigen runden Tisch verteilt saßen drei Männer und eine Frau:

Im Sessel links hinten lümmelte ein eher schmächtiger Mann mit spitzem Kinn, wirren dunkelblonden Locken, wachen Augen und scheinbar niemals ruhenden Fingern und Händen. Er trug ausgewaschene Baggy-Jeans und ein schwarzes _Metallica_-T-Shirt. Drummer „Crazy" Jeff Murdock.

Schräg davor, ebenfalls von Lois aus links vom Tisch, erkannte sie Arthur „Art" Dent, den Sänger der Band, fertig in sein Bühnen-Outfit gehüllt: enge Jeans und eine einfache dunkelgraue Anzugweste. Er schien trotz seiner schmalen, androgynen Gestalt seine Ecke des Raums vollkommen auszufüllen. Seine mit dünnem Kajalstrich nachgezogenen Mandelaugen ruhten beinahe ein wenig überheblich auf der einzigen Frau im Raum.

Gitarristin Azriel „Azzie" Brown saß Art gegenüber auf der Couch und erwiderte seinen Blick. Sie war eine zierliche Gestalt mit blonden Locken und Feengesicht, das in direktem Kontrast zu ihrer Aufmachung – bestehend aus einem grauen langen Tanktop mit silbernem Pailletten-Scarf, ausgewaschenen Jeans-Shorts, kniehohen schwarzen Stiefeln, sowie großen Ohrringen und diversen Ringen in Schwarz und Silber – stand. Ein wenig wurde Lois an ihre Kollegin Catherine Grant erinnert, auch wenn Gestik und Mimik weicher, weniger kokettierend, weniger berechnend wirkten.

Direkt neben Azzie auf der Couch saß Bassist Clark „CK" Kent – groß, still, intelligente blaue Augen und feuerrote Haare, die ihm tief in die Stirn hingen. Auch er trug ausgewaschene Jeans über halbhohen Sneakers, ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck „Sad Vacation", einen schlichten Silberring an jeder Hand und schwarze Schweißbänder an beiden Handgelenken.

Aus der Presse bekannte Gesichter.

Lois' Recherchen waren für die extrem kurze Zeit ihrer Meinung nach durchaus gründlich gewesen. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht sooo gründlich; sie war froh, auf ihrem Handy wenigstens die offizielle Band-Homepage mit kurzer Band-Bio und ein paar Bildern durchgesehen zu haben.

Trotzdem, ein paar Dinge hatten sie dabei durchaus überrascht, auch wenn sie das niemals offen zugeben würde. So waren zum Beispiel alle vier Bandmitglieder bereits gut über 20. Etwa in ihrem Alter, teilweise sogar etwas älter – auch wenn sie auf den meisten Bildern, die Lois gefunden hatte, nicht so aussahen, Photoshop sei Dank.

Eine weitere Überraschung war es gewesen, als sie gelesen hatte, dass es _Fire!_ bereits seit über sieben Jahren gab. Sie hatten also bereits einiges an Erfahrung – und wahrscheinlich damit auch schon Enttäuschungen –, waren keine dieser Fließband-Casting-Bands, wie Lois ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Vielleicht hatten sie ja doch mehr drauf als Lois ihnen zugestehen wollte – zumindest musikalisch, denn viel anderes hatten Musiker ja meistens sowieso nicht im Kopf...

Nun, es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden! Lois strich sich noch einmal ihr smartes Nadelstreifen-Kostüm glatt. Räusperte sich dezent, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und trat ein. „Lois Lane, _Daily Planet_."

Zwei Augenpaare kamen augenblicklich auf ihr zu ruhen – Art musterte sie mit verhalten kritischem Blick, Jeff sah einfach nur erwartungsvoll zu ihr, ein höfliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, als sie zur Begrüßung Hände schüttelten.

Die anderen beiden auf der Couch hatten seit kurzem flüsternd die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und schienen Lois nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie räusperte sich erneut, diesmal weniger dezent und ganz bewusst in Richtung von Azzie und CK gewandt. Wie konnten sie es wagen, sie einfach zu ignorieren? Hatten sie etwa keine gute Publicity nötig? – Unhöfliches Musiker-Pack!

Schließlich gab Azzie CK noch einen hastigen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich dann mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln Lois zu. „Verzeihung, Miss Lane. Das war noch wichtig."

Lois lächelte ebenso neutral-höflich zurück. „Aber natürlich." _Von wegen..._ Sie schüttelte die unerwartet kräftige Hand der zierlichen Powerfrau.

Als CK sich ihr auch endlich als letzter zudrehte, bemerkte sie ein kurzes irritiertes Blinzeln und ein minimales Zurückweichen bei ihm. Als hätte sie ihn bei etwas ertappt... Im nächsten Moment jedoch schüttelte er ihr ebenso zur Begrüßung die Hand, sah sie freundlich lächelnd an und machte einen komplett professionellen Eindruck. Vielleicht hatte Lois sich das vorher auch nur eingebildet...

Sie ließ sich elegant in dem verbleibenden freien Sessel nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander. Holte ihr Diktiergerät hervor und schaltete es ein. „Gut, dann fangen wir doch auch gleich an. Azzie, Sie sind die einzige Frau in einer ansonsten reinen Männer-Band – wie ist das so für Sie?"

Lois wusste, ihr höfliches Lächeln war fest an seinem Platz. Sie wollte hier kein 08/15-Interview führen – keine Aufwärmfragen, kein Kuschelkurs. Sie war Enthüllungsreporterin, das sollten ruhig alle merken.

Und für einen Augenblick schienen sie es auch nur allzu deutlich zu merken. Azzie schien überrascht, dass diese erste Frage ausgerechnet an sie ging, antwortete jedoch schließlich, „Ich glaube, als einziger Mann mit drei Frauen hätte ich's schwerer." Ein kleines, verschmitztes Grinsen trat auf ihre Lippen und sie sah ihre Bandkollegen an. „Oder, Jungs?"

„Sollte ich irgendwann die Nase von euch voll haben, weiß ich jetzt, was ich machen werd," meinte Art ernst. Lois konnte den Schalk in seinen Augen jedoch deutlich erkennen. Genauso wie die amüsierten Gesichter der anderen drei. Als Art sich ihr erneut zuwandte, meinte Lois ein kurzes Zwinkern gesehen zu haben. Oder?... Jedenfalls würde sie sich davon nicht weiter ablenken lassen. „Sie müssen wissen, Miss Lane, Azzie ist unser Bandleader. Somit hält sich das bei uns relativ im Gleichgewicht – und wir drei tanzen praktisch alle nach ihrer Pfeife."

„So so, interessant..." Lois versuchte, den Sarkasmus aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. Musiker schienen wirklich alle gleich zu sein – sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was für wilde Orgien die vier im Privaten feierten. Schämte sich die Gitarristin denn gar nicht? Und so etwas nannte sich dann emanzipierte Frau des 21. Jahrhunderts und wurde sicher von vielen jungen Mädchen da draußen als Vorbild gesehen!

Rasch notierte sie sich ein paar Stichworte, bevor sie zur nächsten Frage ausholte. Erneut ging diese an Azzie. „Als Bandleader haben Sie ja dann wohl die Geschicke der Band in der Hand. Sind Sie mit der momentanen Entwicklung zufrieden?"

„Natürlich; wer wäre das nicht. Obwohl bei uns das meiste sehr demokratisch gehandhabt wird," hakte die Blondine noch nach. Versuchte sie sich hier gerade für irgendetwas zu rechtfertigen?

An dieser Stelle schaltete sich Jeff ein. „Die allermeisten Entscheidungen fällen wir gemeinsam und geschlossen. Nur wenn's mal eng wird, hat Azzie eben das letzte Wort. Und sie sieht zu, dass wir alle pünktlich sind." Er grinste. „Erinnert uns an Deadlines, Termine und so. Sie ist einfach, sagen wir mal, der gute Geist dieser Band..."

„Um nun aber auf die Frage zurück zu kommen..." versuchte sie erneut gezielt die Gitarristin anzusprechen.

Doch Art fühlte sich anscheinend angesprochen. Eins musste Lois der Blondine lassen – sie hatte ihre Boytoys gut erzogen. „Ich denke, ich spreche im Namen der Band, wenn ich sage, dass wir alle extrem froh sind, heute hier zu sein. Dass sich die Arbeit auch gelohnt hat. Viel besser als das letzte Jahr hätten wir uns das für die Band gar nicht wünschen können – und wir haben ja gerade erst angefangen. Wir haben noch viel vor."

Auch wenn Lois sich innerlich über die augenscheinlichen Strukturen innerhalb der Band schüttelte, das war eine Einstellung, die sie durchaus nachvollziehen konnte – auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie große Chancen sie dieser Band einräumen sollte. Sie schienen ja doch sehr von sich überzeugt... „Und wie sehen Sie das gerade in Bezug auf Ihre Musik, die ja mitunter gerne als recht eigenwillig beschrieben wird?"

Art schien auf diese Frage hin so richtig in Fahrt zu kommen. „Wir wollen uns nach wie vor nicht so einfach in eine Schublade stecken lassen. Wir wissen, was wir tun. Die ganze Einteilung ist sowieso überholt, wenn Sie mich fragen. Und wir entwickeln uns permanent weiter, wieso sollten wir also morgen noch denselben Sound wie gestern produzieren?"

„Sie spielen Ihre alten Songs also nicht gerne?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Gerade auch die alten Songs machen immer wieder sehr viel Spaß, aber..." Art schien für einen Augenblick wirklich nach Worten zu suchen.

Jeff sprang ein, bevor Lois sich dazwischen schalten konnte: „Aber natürlich ist es immer auch reizvoll, neue Sounds und gerade auch neue Instrumente auszuprobieren. Beim letzten Album hat sich das Studio plötzlich mit allem möglichen gefüllt, was wir noch so zuhause gefunden haben – das war wirklich toll." Man konnte richtiggehend sehen, wie der Schlagzeuger lächelnd in Erinnerungen abdriftete...

„Dann ist das Schreiben der Songs also ein gemeinschaftlicher kreativer Prozess?" hakte Lois rasch nach. Das schien ihr trotz aller Skepsis ein interessantes Konzept.

„Also oft schreibt ja CK unsere Songs..." Jeff sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Bandkollegen hinüber. Lois folgte seinem Blick.

Clark merkte, wie mit einem Mal alle Augen auf ihm ruhten. Auch die der Reporterin – ob sie gemerkt hatte, dass er ihre Lippen angestarrt hatte? Das leichte Kräuseln ihrer Nasenspitze, wenn sie eine Frage stellte? Das Feuer in ihren Augen, wenn sie ihren Sarkasmus für einen Augenblick vergaß?

Hastig schloss er seinen Mund und wandte den Blick ab. Sah seiner rechten Hand zu, die mit dem Ring an seiner linken spielte. Spürte einen Anflug von Hitze in seine Wangen steigen...

Als er merkte, dass er jetzt wohl etwas antworten sollte. Er sah wieder auf – unglaublich, Miss Lane hatte wirklich lange Wimpern, die ihre ausdrucksstarken Augen umrahmten... Was hatte er gerade sagen wollen? Was war die Frage gewesen? Er räusperte sich, um Zeit zum Nachdenken zu gewinnen.

„Sie schreiben also den größten Teil der Songs." Da war er wieder, der Sarkasmus in ihrem sonst so warmen Alt, als sich die Reporterin bereits erneut einschaltete. „Was davon ist zuerst da – Text oder Melodie? Und woraus schöpfen Sie Ihre Ideen dafür?" Sie schien ungeduldig. Wie lange hatte er mit seiner Antwort gebraucht?

Egal... Er nickte. Diese Frage hatte er schon oft genug beantwortet. „Was zuerst da ist, ist ganz unterschiedlich. Kommt auch ganz auf die Idee an... Oft kommen mir die besten Ideen im Verbindung mit Menschen. Ich gehe gern spazieren. Beobachte die Leute. Oder auf Tour, in fremden Städten..."

_Wie eloquent, Kent!_ Innerlich hätte er sich am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Die Stimme des Bassisten war sehr kontrolliert. Nicht sehr laut, eher zurückhaltend, aber melodisch.

Als er am Ende seiner doch recht kurz gehaltenen Ausführungen lächelte, wusste Lois nicht ganz wieso, doch sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Es war ansteckend... und das Lächeln stand ihm – zumindest wenn Lois nicht das ständige Gefühl seines Blickes auf ihr hatte... Ein bisschen mehr sagen könnte er vielleicht – so ließ er sich wirklich nur sehr schlecht zitieren. Außerdem hasste Lois es, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, ihren Interview-Partnern Details – und in diesem Fall noch dazu unwichtige – aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen...

Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr jedoch, dass ihre Zeit fast um war. Also entschied sie sich dafür, lieber noch eine abschließende Frage zu stellen: „Was gefällt Ihnen vieren eigentlich am besten am Musiker-Leben?" Sie sah lächelnd in die Runde und freute sich bereits, bald zu ihren wirklich wichtigen und die Welt verändernden Storys zurück zu kommen.

Erstaunlicherweise war es CK, der nun mit fester Stimme antwortete. „Helfen zu können. Ganz eindeutig."

Art schaltete sich erklärend ein, denn sein Bandkollege schien nicht gewillt, mehr zu sagen. „Als Band und als Personen in der Öffentlichkeit haben wir zum Glück ja ganz andere Möglichkeiten der Einflussnahme. Und da ist unser Band-Baby einfach die Charity-Arbeit." Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Diese Antwort und die Einigkeit, die darüber in der Band zu herrschen schien, überraschten Lois nun doch. So ganz abnehmen wollte sie es ihnen nicht – inzwischen gab es schließlich PR- und Image-Berater, die speziell berühmten Leuten Charity-Arbeit als Publicity ans Herz legten! Doch wenn sie so in die Gesichter der vier Musiker sah, waren sie entweder extrem gute Schauspieler – oder sie meinten es wirklich ernst...

Anscheinend wollten sie noch weiter ausführen, mehr sagen, doch in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und ein kurzgewachsener Mann mittleren Alters kam herein. Auch wenn seine recht exzentrische Kleidung ein wenig fehl am Platz wirkte: ein dunkles Hawaii-Hemd mit einem schwarzweißen Tuch um den Hals und einer Taschenuhr in der Brusttasche, darunter eine Art schwarzer Kilt über engen schwarzen Hosen und weißen Lack-Sneakers, dazu eine John-Lennon-Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und eine Melone auf dem Kopf – er schien doch genau hierher zu gehören. Er hatte eine Aura der Autorität an sich, die Lois vermuten ließ, dass er wohl _Fire!_s Manager war.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, Miss Lane!" wandte er sich sofort mit ausgestreckter Hand an sie. „Mxyzptlk mein Name. Freut mich, Sie endlich mal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Ich muss Ihnen die vier hier jetzt leider entführen zum Aufwärmen für die Show..."

* * *

Ein wenig Swing, ein wenig Folk, einiges Unplugged, viel Rock und Ohrwurm-Potenzial – so könnte man _Matchlight Danger Revelation_ vielleicht in einem Satz beschreiben. _Fire!_s zweites Album hält, was das erste versprochen hat.

Bereits der Opener, _Lies and Truth_, eine Mischung aus treibendem Alternative und lässigem Ska, gibt das Konzept des gesamten Werks wider: Independent Alternative Rock mit Schwung und einigen sehr gelungenen Stilbrüchen. Highlights des Album sind solche Songs wie das kryptisch-fetzige _Chasing Ted_, das an The Curfews große Tage erinnernde _Spellslip_ oder auch die tiefgründige Akustik-Nummer _Fill Me In_. Als besonderes Schmankerl wartet auf echte Fans zudem eine komplett neu arrangierte und gelungene zweite Cover-Version von _Arthur Brown_s Hit-Single _Fire_ als Bonus-Track.

Auch was die verwendeten Instrumente angeht, dürfen wir gespannt sein, denn gerade auf _Matchlight Danger Revelation_ zeigen sich alle vier Band-Mitglieder musikalisch vielseitig und wandelbar – so finden sich auf dem Album Passagen für Bodhran, Cello, Didgeridoo, Trompete, Saxophon oder sogar Harfe. Geschrieben sind die meisten der Songs erneut von Clark Kent, jedoch sind zwei davon als Zusammenarbeit (Brown/Kent) entstanden, und eines der Stücke – _Commentary_, ein absoluter Geheimtipp – stammt auch aus der Feder des Gespanns Dent/Brown.

Wieder einmal ist es der Band, die sich nicht so leicht in eine Schublade stecken lassen will, gelungen, eine interessante und unterhaltsame Song-Zusammenstellung zu liefern – und das auf höchstem musikalischem Niveau.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Clark es sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile abgewöhnt, das Publikum abzusuchen – eigentlich etwa seit dem Tag, als sie angefangen hatten, auch auf größeren Bühnen, so wie hier, zu spielen.

Bei der Erinnerung daran, wie oft er sich früher deshalb verspielt hatte, konnte er ein kleines inneres Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Manchmal, wenn er viel Zeit hatte, dachte er immer noch an Menschen mit farbenfrohen T-Shirts, die Aufschriften wie „Heroine" oder „Boxes, etc." trugen. Und fragte sich, wie deren Leben wohl aussahen... in welcher Art Kisten sie lebten, mit welchen Kisten sie sich so umgaben... die Helden und Heldinnen des Alltags...

Ein stumpfer, unsauberer Klang beim Slapping-Part. Das ließ ihn mit einem Schlag wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren und er konzentrierte sich auf sein Spiel, ließ seine Finger über die Saiten seiner Rickenbacker fliegen. Spürte ganz bewusst die Vibration seiner Fingerspitzen bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel.

„_...Three – The one I never should have known  
Talk to me and it all blurs  
I have this condition, wasn't born this way  
Fading, floating, darkness is here  
Weird dreams – a rhapsody in red  
Will I ever wake up again..."_

Und trotzdem... Trotzdem merkte Clark, wie seine Augen immer und immer wieder das Publikum nach _ihr_ absuchten. Jenseits der blendenden Scheinwerfer, die ihm im Gegensatz zu seinen Band-Kollegen noch nie etwas hatten anhaben können. In der Menge, die inzwischen eine beachtliche Größe angenommen hatte. Es stellte kein Problem für ihn dar, auch die entferntesten ihrer Zuhörer noch scharf zu erkennen – auch wenn er schon sehr lange gelernt hatte, dass so etwas nicht in die Kategorie „normal" fiel...

Da! Da war sie! Etwa in der Mitte der Menschentraube. Die feurige Reporterin von vorhin. Lane, Lois Lane. Vom _Daily Planet_. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihr Gesicht war einem dunkelhäutigen kleinen Jungen zugewandt, der auf den Schultern... vermutlich seines Vaters saß und fröhlich im Takt der Musik mitwippte. Sie diskutierte angeregt mit dem Kleinen, schien skeptisch seinen Ausführungen zu lauschen. Ihre langen dunklen Haare streiften mit jeder energischen Bewegung ihres Kopfes die helle, zarte Haut an ihrem Schlüsselbein...

„_...What will you find one day  
When you're not looking  
They're Chasing Ted tonight  
More than a simple game..."_

Beinahe hätte Clark seinen Einsatz verpasst.

_Chasing Ted _stammte sogar aus seiner Feder, da müsste er diesen Song eigentlich im Schlaf können. Es war einer derjenigen Songs, bei denen er zusätzlich zum Bass noch Background-Vocals sang. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Azzie zeigte ihm, dass sein Schnitzer nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

Doch suchte sein Blick ganz von selbst bereits erneut Lois Lane in der Menge. Und traf direkt den ihren. Für einen Moment meinte er, sein Herz setzte aus. Explodierte mit den bunten Feuerwerks-Effekten über ihm.

„_...Five – Getting out of my lonely corner  
It's not the best, but I will live  
Someone to live for – a goal to reach  
New hope, new life, all the same  
I was discovered here  
Never thought it happens..."_

Waren es solche Momente, die andere Musiker Groupies mit auf Hotelzimmer nehmen ließen? Einige beteuerten ja, jede Einzelne auf ihre Art zu lieben. Oder ihre_n_ Art... Aber auch anderweitig gab es da ja genug Geschichten... Clark selbst war nie an Groupies interessiert gewesen. Sicher, es streichelte das Ego ungemein. Aber er hatte sehr schnell gemerkt, dass er nicht der Typ für diese Art von Musikerleben, nicht der Typ für diese Art von Beziehungen war.

Noch auf dem College, damals, als _Fire!_ gerade richtig angefangen hatten, hatte er bei einem Wettbewerb eine junge Frau kennengelernt. Eine Bekannte von Azzie... Lori – lange dunkle Haare, klare wasserblaue Augen und ein ansteckendes Lachen. Sie hatten sich den Abend gut unterhalten. Gescherzt, gelacht, waren sich näher gekommen. Sie hatte ihn ein bisschen bewundert... So hatte eines zum anderen geführt. Und schließlich zu einem One-Night-Stand. Er hatte sich am nächsten Morgen geschämt – er hatte nicht einmal die Ausrede, zu viel getrunken zu haben.

Seitdem war alles, was er gewollt hatte, einfach nur Musik zu machen.

„_...What will you find one day  
When you're not looking  
They're chasing Ted tonight  
More than a simple game..."_

Bis jetzt...

Das angenehm-unangenehm flatterhafte Gefühl, das sich in seiner Magengegend ausgebreitet hatte, erinnerte ein wenig an seine Jugendzeit. An die Zeit mit Lana. Lana, für die er damals alles getan hätte. Lana, die ihn nie ganz hatte akzeptieren können. Lana Lang, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er heute war... Und doch sagte ihm sein Kopf, dass es bei Lois Lane anders war – was eigentlich verrückt war, denn er kannte sie ja noch nicht einmal wirklich.

Er beobachtete sie, fragte sich, ob der Kleine vielleicht sogar ihrer war – Clarks Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken. Bei genauer Betrachtung gab es da sogar einige Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Jungen und ihr... Aber nein! Sie war als _Miss_ Lane vorgestellt worden, das hieß, sie war nicht verheiratet. Clark atmete erleichtert auf... Verdammt, er musste sie einfach wiedersehen. Wieder treffen. Sie kennen lernen... Vielleicht ja sogar mehr?...

Seine Fingerspitzen wurden noch schneller, glitten mühelos über die dicken Stahlsaiten. Mit träumerischer Sicherheit spielte er das Lick zu Ende. Hörte den vertrauten Knall der Pyrotechnik neben sich... Er ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne, näher an den Bühnenrand. Dann, ein neuer Song. _Less_...

Aber würde sie ihn als das akzeptieren, was er war? Ein Musiker, ein Träumer... ein Außenseiter, ein Freak. Ein Mann, der sich noch nirgends so zuhause gefühlt hatte wie in der Musik oder auf der Farm seiner Eltern – und dessen Heimat doch ganz woanders lag. Der sich nur als hierher gehörend fühlte – fühlen wollte! – aber es niemals sein könnte, so sehr er es auch versuchte...? Lana hatte es nicht gekonnt, so viel sie ihm auch gegeben hatte.

„_...Useless  
Fearless  
Boundless..."_

Erneut ein falscher Ton. Rückkoppelung direkt vom Verstärker hinter ihm... Clark verzog das Gesicht. Nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wie Azzie zu ihm herüber kam, ihre zierlichen Finger quälten flink die Saiten ihrer Gretsch, ihre Augen sprühten jedoch praktisch Funken. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, räkelte sich beim Spielen lasziv an ihm entlang, ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Beugte sich weit zu ihm vor. Clark spielte ihr Spiel mit. Fan-Service... Er kannte es inzwischen gut genug.

Für die Menge sähe es so aus, als flüsterte sie ihm süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr. Er jedoch wusste, es war alles andere als das. Seine Bandleaderin musste mit ihm reden. Sofort. „Clark, das werden langsam ein wenig zu viele Fehler. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Konzentrier dich oder wir brechen ab!" Das alles sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, auch wenn ihr scharfer Ton keinen Raum für Zweifel ließ, geschweige denn für Widerspruch.

Clark nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und konzentrierte sich umso mehr auf sein Spiel. Er schloss die Augen, wollte alle Außenreize ausschließen. Besonders eine gewisse Reporterin, deren abschätzigen Blick er in diesem Moment regelrecht auf sich spüren konnte, der ihn verbrannte – und er war froh, als Azzie wieder von ihm abließ.

„_...Both head and heart  
Set on the whole of things  
Watching from a distance  
Running against the stream  
At the same time there and not  
Inside and out all at once..."_

Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er die Pyrotechnik rund um ihn herum in spektakulären Bögen explodieren sehen. Sah sie in Lois Lanes Augen gespiegelt...

* * *

Es war beinahe wie ein Tanz. Nein, es war ein Tanz, wurde es Egan schlagartig bewusst.

Und das war auch wieder nicht ganz richtig, denn es schien ihm, dass er dieses Wissen schon lange hatte – es war eher wie ein Wiederentdecken. Wie ein Schlaflied, das man gesungen bekommen hatte, als man noch zu klein war, es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Allerdings war dies hier schneller, leidenschaftlicher. Ein Charleston oder Tango, oder ein Samba. Blumen. Meere. Welten. Ganze Galaxien tanzten in einem Rhythmus, dem – da war er sicher – nicht einmal ein Weltklasse-Tänzer folgen konnte. Mühelos, fast schwerelos. Formten sich im Takt neu, fielen in sich zusammen und bäumten sich erneut aus ihnen selbst auf.

Gleichzeitig fasziniert und angsterfüllt, konnte Egan nicht anders als zuzusehen. Seine Augen tränten, aber schließen konnte er sie nicht. Das alles verschlingende Orange, Gelb, Rot hielt ihn in seinem Bann.

Und über allem lag das unheimliche Knistern des Feuers...

* * *

_to be continued...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hier also der nächste Teil. Die Disclaimer aus Teil 1 gelten hier natürlich auch. Für alle, die wollen, sind hier auch wieder die Outfits zu Teil 2

* * *

**FIRE!**

**Teil 2**

**

* * *

**

„Eine was?" Clark starrte sie ungläubig an. Hatte er sich etwa verhört? Machte sie etwa wirklich Ernst?

Azzie grinste ihn breit an. „Eine Band."

Er kannte Azzie erst seit Anfang dieses Semesters. Als sie in Professor Bronfens Deutschkurs über einen geliehenen Kugelschreiber ins Reden gekommen waren, hatte sie anscheinend beschlossen, den Unterricht ab sofort immer so verbringen zu wollen.

Beide saßen sie nur in diesem Kurs, weil sie mussten. Sie brauchten die Punkte – Azzie war hier, weil sie gleich in der Nähe des Deutschen Hauses wohnte; Clark, weil es zu seinen anderen Vorlesungen passte. Er besuchte Vorlesungen über Bach und Mozart, über Beethoven und Mahler; er wollte deren Sprache sprechen, somit war Deutsch für ihn die naheliegendste Wahl. Außerdem konnte er Italienisch bereits.

Jedenfalls hatte es sich ergeben, dass sie irgendwann bei Musik gelandet waren. Azzie spielte bereits seit frühster Kindheit Gitarre – und nach wie vor gerne, besonders seit sie in der High-School kurzzeitig in einer eigenen Band gespielt hatte. Das hatte sie Clark stolz erzählt. Er hatte ihr von seiner Vorliebe für Kontrabass und Cello erzählt und dass seine große Liebe zur Musik ihn hierher verschlagen hatte. Hierher, nach New York, nach Steinhardt. Dass die Musik, seine große Liebe, es war, die er hier mit seinem Studium verfolgte. Musik-Komposition.

Azzie studierte Theaterpädagogik – also nichts, das wirklich mit Musik zu tun hatte. Doch sie hatte ihm von Freunden erzählt, mit denen sie hin und wieder Musik machte und dass er doch auch mal mitkommen sollte. Geschafft hatte er es bisher nicht. Deshalb wunderte ihn ihr Vorschlag nur umso mehr.

Als er sie immer noch wortlos anstarrte, fügte sie hinzu, „_Fire_. Oder so ähnlich. Unsere Band. War Arts Idee, nachdem er ja schließlich mit vollem Namen Arthur heißt und ich mit Nachnamen Brown und wir beide den Song mögen." Sie zuckte gutmütig die Schultern. „Prob' wenigstens mal mit uns. Als unser Bassist. Lass uns einfach mal schauen, wie das so läuft. Vielleicht ist das ja genau die Herausforderung, die du suchst?... Oh, und kennst du vielleicht einen guten Drummer?"

* * *

Als _Fire!_ sich zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend von der laut jubelnden Menge verabschiedeten, erwartete die Festival-Crew sie schon am Bühnenrand. „Gutes Konzert!" und „Awesome!" kam es von mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihren kleinen Bereich backstage machten. Clark lächelte und nickte und bedankte sich freundlich und aufrichtig – doch seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders.

Die Gespräche der anderen drei, von einer Glut aus Adrenalin und Endorphinen nach diesem sehr positiven Festival-Auftakt angefacht, bekam er wenn überhaupt nur am Rande mit. Blind folgte er ihnen die Gänge des Backstage-Bereichs entlang, verschwitzt und glücklich und zugleich unglaublich nachdenklich.

Er hatte sie nicht vertreiben können. So sehr er es auch versucht hatte, Lois Lane schien sich, mir nichts dir nichts, in seinem Kopf häuslich eingerichtet zu haben.

Nicht einmal die Augen schließen brauchte er, um sie vor sich zu sehen. Um erneut über den Geruch tausender Menschen, denen sie gehörig eingeheizt hatten, hinweg ihr dezentes, blumiges Parfum in der Nase zu haben. Über den Jubel, das Gekreische und laute Mitsingen der Leute hinweg das Flüstern ihrer luftigen Haare auf ihrer erhitzten Haut im Ohr zu haben.

Und dabei kannte er sie nicht einmal! Hatte nicht mehr als ein paar professionelle Worte mit ihr gewechselt – bei einem Interview. Wo sollte das nur noch hinführen?...

Erst als er die eisige Kälte des Wasserstrahls spürte, nahm er seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahr.

Nahm wahr, dass er komplett bekleidet unter einer wenig Vertrauen erweckenden Dusche in einem düsteren, muffigen Kämmerchen stand. Wenigstens die Tür hatte er hinter sich abgeschlossen... Er sah etwas verdutzt an sich hinunter. Beobachtete die zahlreichen Rinnsale, die sich ihren Weg durch sein T-Shirt, seine Jeans und seine Turnschuhe suchten...

Ein Lachen bahnte sich seinen Weg seine Kehle hinauf und über seine Lippen – und bald stand er da, das Gesicht dem Wasserstrahl entgegen gestreckt und die Schultern bebend vor Lachen.

In diesem Moment war ihm egal, wer ihn hörte.

Verliebt. Er war _verliebt_ – der beste Grund verrückt zu werden, wenn man es nicht sowieso schon war...

Clark atmete ein paarmal tief durch, bis er sich zumindest halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, dann stellte er das Wasser ab. Stieg in seinen triefenden Klamotten aus der Dusche.

Wenigstens hatte er sich auf diese Weise den Schweiß abgewaschen... Normalerweise schwitzte Clark äußerst selten, doch gerade bei Konzerten hatte er sehr schnell bemerkt, dass „normal" bedeutete, man kam nicht ums Schwitzen herum. Also hatte er gelernt wie so viele andere Körperfunktionen auch seine Schweißdrüsen zu kontrollieren. Anfangs hatte er sich noch sehr darauf konzentrieren müssen – doch inzwischen war er so konditioniert, dass er bei Konzerten ganz automatisch schwitzte.

Hastig sah Clark sich um, ob ihn nicht doch noch jemand beobachtete – aber er war allein. Also zog er sich Schuhe, Socken, T-Shirt und Schmuck aus und legte sie ordentlich zur Seite, bevor er sich sowie seine Jeans mit Blick und Atem trocknete. Dabei half ihm auch der kleine, bereits etwas stumpf gewordene Spiegel an der Wand. Dann trocknete er – vorsichtiger diesmal – seine roten Struwwelhaare und brachte sie mit den Händen in eine möglichst natürliche Form.

Als er mit seiner Erscheinung zufrieden war – nichts Ungewöhnliches, nichts Auffälliges –, nahm er seine Sachen, trat auf den Gang hinaus und ging, eine beschwingte Melodie vor sich her summend, zur Band-Umkleide.

„Da ist jemand aber gut gelaunt," begrüßte ihn Azzie mit einem breiten Grinsen und stellte ihre Wasserflasche ab. „Schweb uns nur nicht davon." Sie kam auf ihn zu und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. Dann schnappte sie sich ihr Handtuch von einer Stuhllehne und verließ den Raum.

Clark sah ihr hinterher, blickte auf die sich schließende Tür, seine Gedanken erst jetzt mit seiner Umgebung aufholend. Hatte sie wirklich gerade von Schweben geredet?...

Doch kam er in seinem Gedankengang nicht weiter, denn Jeff war inzwischen neben ihn getreten und legte ihm nun eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Solltest du übrigens die Reporterin suchen, die ist schon weg. Hab sie vorhin noch mit dem Fotografen gehen sehen. Dachte, das interessiert dich vielleicht," meinte er neutral. Dann klopfte er ihm zweimal auf die Schulter und nickte ihm zu, bevor er ebenfalls den Raum verließ.

Lois Lane war schon weg? Nun gut, was hatte er anderes erwartet? Dass er so einen Eindruck auf sie gemacht hatte, dass sie spontan beschloss, auf ihn zu warten? Sicher nicht... Einen Moment stand Clark etwas unschlüssig allein in dem kleinen Raum, als sich ein Entschluss in seinen Kopf zu kristallisieren begann.

Hastig schnappte er sich ein frisches T-Shirt – ein altes Staff-T-Shirt von _Fire!_s erster Tour – aus seiner Sporttasche, schlüpfte hinein, zog sich seine bequeme schwarze Mütze über die roten Haare, sammelte seine Sachen zusammen. War schon beinahe zur Tür hinaus, als ihm einfiel, dass er vielleicht seinen Kollegen und vor allem seinem Manager noch eine Nachricht schreiben sollte. Versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie Art das in der Regel handhabte... Wo war Art überhaupt?... Auf dem Weg die düsteren Gänge entlang zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und tippte rasch die Nachricht an Azzie und Mxy. Sie bräuchten nicht auf ihn warten, sollten ruhig schon zum Hotel fahren.

Als das kleine Gerät ein „_Gesendet"_ anzeigte, steckte er es zufrieden wieder weg, verabschiedete sich von den noch hier und da verstreuten Technikern, Crew-Mitgliedern und Verantwortlichen, und verließ endgültig den doch ein wenig beklemmenden Backstage-Bereich.

Über ihm öffnete sich ein klarer Himmel – und hier, mitten im Centennial Park, waren sogar ein paar verstreute Sterne auszumachen. Ein kühler Lufthauch trug die Geruchsspuren des Tages zu ihm – der endorphin-angereicherte Schweiß der Festivalbesucher; ihre tausend verschiedenen Düfte, Lotions, Sonnencremes und Deodorants; Lois Lanes Shampoo,... Clark schloss die Augen und folgte in Gedanken der Spur. Versuchte ihre Stimme im Gewirr des auch nachts niemals schlafenden Großstadt-Lärms zu orten...

Sie war nach dem Konzert noch im Park-Cafe gewesen, doch auch hier war nur noch ein beständig schwächer werdender Dufthauch. Dann war sie zum Rand des Parks gegangen...

„_Taxi!"_ Clark hielt sich beinahe die Ohren. Damit, dass sie noch so nah war, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ihre Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren nach – erlangte dabei beinahe eine übernatürliche Qualität. Sein Herz hämmerte nur so in seiner Brust.

Er lauschte weiter, bewegte sich beinahe instinktiv in ihre Richtung. Langsam, doch stetig. _„...aber du musst doch zugeben, es gab schon bessere Konzerte. Gerade auch hier im Centennial Park. Erinnerst du dich noch, als vor zwei Jahren _Neskaya_ hier gespielt haben? Fehlerfrei. Und der ganze Park war praktisch am Kochen. Klar hatten die nicht so eine Pyrotechnik, aber da hat man ja eh kaum noch was von der Band gesehen..."_ Sie redete mit jemandem, war nicht allein...

„_Stimmt, das war ein bisschen viel. Aber so schlecht waren sie jetzt auch wieder nicht. Sammy hat's gefallen. Und dich hab ich sogar mehrmals mitwippen sehen."_ Ihr Fotografen-Kollege. Jimmy Olsen.

Clark hielt inne. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihm breit – er belauschte hier ein privates Gespräch, das ihn eigentlich nichts anging. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?... Nein, er war besser erzogen als das. Resolut verschloss er seine Ohren Lois Lanes weichem Alt gegenüber.

Er ging noch ein, zwei Schritte; tiefer in die Schatten. Sah sich vorsichtig um. Niemand in der Nähe, der ihn sehen könnte. Dann stieg er blitzschnell in den Himmel auf.

* * *

D dur. Fis. E... Clark hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er lag auf den Fliesen des großen Bads in seinem Hotelzimmer. Spürte die angenehme Kühle an Fußsohlen, Rücken, Hinterkopf. Genoss die Akustik des gefliesten Raums, als er so auf seiner Gitarre vor sich hin zupfte, schrammelte und komponierte.

Seit Stunden hielt ihn diese Melodie in seinem Kopf wach. Die Melodie ohne Worte – und die Wortfetzen, die er aufgeschnappt hatte, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Verdammt, Ma Kent hatte ihren Sohn besser erzogen! Aber das schien seinem Unterbewusstsein in seinem verdammten Wolke-Sieben-Zustand herzlich egal zu sein... Er seufzte.

Jimmy Olsen hatte Lois noch bis zu ihrer Haustür gebracht... _„Danke fürs Nachhausebringen." – „Kein Problem. Ich hatte einen wirklich schönen Abend." – „Ja, ich auch. Überraschenderweise." – „Das freut mich. Lois, ich... Das war jetzt unser drittes... Ach, was soll's!"_... Dann – es hatte wie ein Kuss geklungen. Natürlich konnte Clark nicht sicher sein, schließlich hatte er das alles nur gehört und nicht gesehen, aber...

Er hatte ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen, ausgerechnet diesen Moment mitangehört zu haben. Es ging ihn nichts an. Er war kein Spanner, wieso fing er jetzt mit solchen Dingen an?... Das war das Gefühl, das nach wie vor in ihm überwog.

Andererseits gab es noch ein Gefühl in ihm, das wohl zu gleichen Teilen aus Niedergeschlagenheit, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Selbstvorwürfen bestand. Sie war vergeben. Natürlich wollte er, dass Lois Lane glücklich war – doch sie praktisch zu verlieren, noch bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, sie soweit kennenzulernen...

Seine Finger spielten ganz von selbst ein paar Takte. Clark lauschte, konzentrierte sich auf jede einzelne Schwingung der Stahlsaiten, auf den Schlag seines Herzens. Erneut diese Melodie...

Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen. Starrte an die grob-weiße Decke. Was war passiert? Geräusche, die sein Bewusstsein nicht zuließ.

Rasender Puls, unregelmäßige Atmung. Lois Lane war abrupt aus einem Albtraum hochgeschreckt. Nackte Füße auf flauschigem Teppichboden.

Er hatte kein Recht, auf diese Weise in die Privatsphäre der Reporterin einzudringen! So sehr Clark sich auch bemühte, die Geräusche drängten in seinen Kopf. Er hielt sich die Ohren zu. Fing an zu singen, bis er merkte, es war die Melodie – ihre Melodie.

Doch er hörte sie. Ihre zierlichen Füße auf leise knarrenden Dielenbrettern – Fliesenboden – eine Kühlschranktür, die sich öffnete, wieder schloss. Trinkgeräusche. Ein langgezogenes Seufzen.

Schritte. Hin und her. Ein Glas an den Lippen. Schlucken. Erneut Schritte... _„Und was jetzt, Lane? Kannst du ihm wirklich das Herz brechen? Er ist wirklich süß... Ob ich noch mit ihm arbeiten kann, wenn... Jetzt komm schon, wäre er denn wirklich so eine schlechte Wahl? Er ist aufmerksam, ein __kleiner Gentleman, er versteht meine Welt,... Okay, viele Funken waren da nicht, aber vielleicht kommt das ja noch... Irgendwann... Gott, was mach ich nur...?"_

Clark spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust unwillkürlich schneller schlagen. Verfluchte gleichzeitig sein völlig außer Kontrolle geratenes Unterbewusstsein und konnte doch einen gewissen Funken erneuter Hoffnung nicht unterdrücken. Hatte Lois Lane gerade wirklich Gewissensbisse bei ihrer momentanen Beziehung?

Er wagte kaum zu hoffen, kaum zu atmen.

* * *

Er konnte kaum atmen. Zwang seinen rasenden Puls nach unten, atmete tief durch. Was tat er hier? Das war nicht seine Welt. Was würden die Leute sagen, wenn sie ihn so sahen? Was, wenn er einen Fehler machte?...

Er wollte da nicht raus! Er war keine „Rampensau", er wollte diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Hatte sie nie gewollt, im Gegenteil.

Es war einfach keine gute Idee gewesen. Ob es zu spät war, jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen?

Das erste Konzert mit der Band... Schon jetzt spürte Clark alle Blicke auf sich – fühlte sich mit einem Mal um Jahre zurück versetzt, in eine Zeit, als er hatte lernen müssen, dass er eben nicht so wie die anderen Kinder war. Dass er nicht normal war.

Der nächste Tag in der Schule war die Hölle gewesen. _Sie sehen bestimmt, dass ich ein Freak bin!_ – so seine Gedanken damals. Er hatte noch nie – und auch nie wieder – so viel fallen lassen wie an diesem Tag, war noch nie so viel über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert...

Doch niemand hatte es gesehen, niemand hatte ihn anders behandelt als sonst.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn beruhigt – egal, wie kräftig oder schnell er war, er war immer noch Clark Kent, ihr Sohn, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Sie hatten immer hinter ihm gestanden. Und taten es noch. Erst vor ein paar Stunden hatte er mit ihnen telefoniert und sie hatten ihm für das Konzert alles Gute gewünscht...

Das würden sie auch brauchen können. Das Beunruhigende an diesem Konzert war auch, dass _Fire_ noch nicht einmal einen Drummer gefunden hatten – Art hatte Petey Best, einen Kumpel aus einer anderen Band, gebeten an diesem Abend einzuspringen. Sie hatten zweimal miteinander geprobt...

„Hey, Handsome!" Eine Hand legte sich sanft von hinten auf seine Schulter. Als Clark sich umsah, zwinkerte ihm Azzie verschmitzt zu. „Hat dich das Lampenfieber erwischt?"

Clark seufzte und sah auf Azzies zierliche Hand. „Azzie, ich weiß, du willst mich gerade nur necken. Aber du weißt auch, Lana sieht das nicht gern." Er deutete – wie er hoffte mit Nachdruck – in Richtung der Menge vor der Bühne, an deren Rand auch Lana stand.

Der Ausdruck auf Azzies Gesicht wurde verspielt. „Stimmt, zum großen Tag ist ja dein Schatzi da." Langsam nahm sie ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und ihr Lächeln wurde wärmer, entspannter – natürlicher. „Sie weiß, dass sie von mir nichts zu befürchten hat? Du bist zwar ganz süß, aber mir persönlich viel zu normal, CK." Sie stubste ihn leicht in die Rippen. „Na los, lass uns diese öde Party richtig rocken!" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm seinen Bass in die Hand und schnappte sich selbst ihre Gitarre, bevor sie sich umdrehte um die anderen beiden zusammenzutrommeln.

Okay, damit war es wohl zu spät um sich noch irgendwie zu drücken...

Clark sah hinüber zu Lana und unwillkürlich trat ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Sie war hierher gekommen, obwohl sie am kommenden Montag eine Prüfung hatte – zu einer Uni-Party, auf der sie kaum einen Menschen kannte. Für ihn, um ihm bei seinem ersten Konzert mit seiner neuen Band beizustehen. Weil er sie darum gebeten hatte...

Lana hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm. Skeptisch, aber mit einem tapferen, ermutigenden Lächeln.

Clark bemerkte, wie seine Hand beinahe ohne sein Zutun zu seinen feuerroten Haaren wanderte. Nervös hindurch fuhr und dann ganz automatisch ein paar Strähnen zurecht zupfte...

... als er neben sich Arts gemurmeltes „Showtime!" wahrnahm. Auch er war nervös, drehte an seinem Guatemala-Freundschaftsbändchen – konnte es aber ganz eindeutig besser überspielen als Clark:

Kaum waren die letzten Töne des letzten DJ-Songs verstummt, schlenderte Art betont cool auf die Bühne und schnappte sich das Mikro. „Hallo, NYU! Wir sind _Fire_."

* * *

Egans Blick war starr auf das Streichholz in seiner Hand gerichtet. Auf die kleine Flamme, die munter im Luftzug des offenen Fensters tanzte.

Sie tanzte nur für ihn. Knisterte leise, flüsterte ihm zu. Drehte sich zwischen seinen Fingern, anmutiger als jede Tänzerin. Die letzten Spuren von Schwefelgeruch drangen an seine Nase und er erinnerte sich an die Funken. Manchmal rieb er Streichhölzer einfach nur an der Zündfläche, um die blauen Funken zu sehen. Wie sie auseinander stieben, wie sie ihm entgegen lachten.

Frei...

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Metropolis und alles, was noch so dazu gehört, gehört nicht mir sondern DC Comics, Warner Bros., etc. The Curfew gehört einzig und allein dem Großmeister persönlich, William Gibson. Auch alle anderen bekannten Namen gehören bestimmt nicht mir – in den meisten Fällen gehören sie sich selbst und das ist gut so. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story._

_**A/N: **__Über Kommentare und Kritik jeglicher Art – und damit meine ich wirklich gute wie schlechte! – würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_

* * *

_

**FIRE!**

**Teil 3**

* * *

Nur wenig später trat Lois aus ihrer Wohnung, frisch geduscht und mit entsprechendem Augen-Make-up und Sonnenbrille, um die dunklen Ringe zu verstecken. Statt ihres üblichen Kostüms hatte sie sich für eine ordentliche, körperbetont geschnittene Dreiviertel-Jeans, eine helle, luftige Bluse und Ballerinas entschieden. Wenn sie schon schlecht geschlafen hatte, dann wollte sie sich wenigstens so wohl wie möglich fühlen.

Sie wusste, in der Redaktion würde Jimmy sie mit einem herrlich belebenden Kaffee erwarten. Sie mit einem Lächeln begrüßen.

Allerdings _klang_ diese Vorstellung verlockender als sie sich _anfühlte_... Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Jimmy würde dafür sorgen, dass es ihr an einem Tag wie diesem an nichts fehlte. Lois musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln über ihren jungen Kollegen – _Freund_, erinnerte sie sich selbst; nach dem Abschiedskuss am gestrigen Abend waren sie nun wohl offiziell zusammen...

Doch so ganz wusste sie immer noch nicht, wie sie sich dabei fühlen sollte. Gerade auch nach den wirren Träumen der letzten Nacht – ausgerechnet vom stillen Bassisten, CK, und aus einem Grund, der im Traum noch sehr viel Sinn gemacht hatte, war sie wegen Jimmy im Gefängnis gelandet – herrschte in ihrem Inneren einiges an Verwirrung und Chaos.

Sie musste und wollte sich erst einmal über ihre Gefühlslage ein wenig klarer werden, bevor sie Jimmy wieder gegenüber trat...

„Uff!"

Es war, als liefe sie plötzlich gegen eine massive Wand. Eine Wand aus Leder und Stoff. Lois begann bereits, sich bei der Person zu entschuldigen – als sie aufsah. Und sich mit einem Mal einem Paar strahlend blauer Augen gegenüber fand. Sie kannte das Gesicht, die hohen Wangenknochen, das markante Kinn, das zurückhaltende und doch warme Lächeln. CK, der rothaarige Bassist. Hastig verdrängte sie auch die letzten Reste ihrer verstörenden Träume. Er war nur ein Musiker.

„Miss Lane, das..." Er schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" fragte er nach kurzem Zögern.

Er sah anders aus als gestern. Natürlicher? Verkrampfter? War beides gleichzeitig möglich? Lois schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Ganz ausmachen konnte sie es nicht. Musterte ihn von unten bis oben, um doch noch auf den Unterschied zu kommen. Er trug ausgewaschene Chucks, einfache bequeme Jeans, ein graues T-Shirt, auf dem in den typischen Lettern bestimmt eine Sportmannschaft stand. _Smallville Crows_, las sie, als sie sich doch noch die Mühe machte. Darüber eine bequem aussehende schwarze Lederjacke und auf dem Kopf ein hellgraues Golf-Cap, das einen großen Teil seiner Haare bedeckte. Der Look stand ihm. War es die Frisur, die unter der Kappe versteckten Haare, die ihn anders wirken ließen?

Endlich registrierte ihr Verstand, dass er sie ja etwas gefragt hatte. „Ich..." Sie konnte ihm schlecht von ihrer Nacht erzählen. „Ich war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit," antwortete sie schließlich resolut. Erstaunlich resolut, auch für ihre eigenen Ohren. „Und Sie?"

„Ich..." Er zögerte kurz. Vergrub seine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen, bevor er sie beinahe schon schüchtern anlächelte. „Darf ich Sie...?" Von der Schüchternheit in seinem Blick war in seiner Stimme nichts zu hören.

„_A few months ago when she had nothing else to do,  
She went out, looking for something new.  
She had decided to try out love,  
A new one that should fit like a glove..."_

„Oh, Entschuldigung!" Lois' Augen weiteten sich, als die Melodie sie so plötzlich unterbrach.

Hastig wühlte sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy. Und mit einem Mal war es ihr peinlich, ausgerechnet _Neskaya_s _Trying Love_ als Klingelton ausgesucht zu haben – aber waren nicht auf ihre Weise alle Klingeltöne peinlich, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Als sie ihr Handy endlich gefunden hatte, war es schon wieder verstummt. Der Anrufer war bereits auf die Mailbox weitergeleitet worden. _„1 Anruf in Abwesenheit"_ blinkte ihr entgegen. Darunter Lucys Nummer. Na toll! Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Lois, ob sie gleich zurückrufen sollte oder ob es warten konnte – es war Lucy, vielleicht war etwas mit ihrer Mutter oder dem General, oder mit Sammy? Andererseits – es war Lucy, die oft auch wegen den unwichtigsten Dingen anrief...

Noch während Lois das Handy in ihrer Hand ansah und überlegte, klingelte es erneut... _„A few months ago when she had nothing else to do,..." – _Sie musste diesen Klingelton ändern!...

„_DP – Jimmy O."_ blinkte sie freudig an. Wie von selbst ging ihr Daumen zur _Abweisen_-Taste. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen. Noch nicht seine freudige, seine nette, sanfte Stimme wieder hören. Noch nicht. Sie bräuchte zuerst...

„Ich brauche einen Kaffee. Wollen Sie mitkommen?" fragte sie den Bassisten unvermittelt.

Er sah sie mit großen blauen Augen an, die Überraschung war auf seinem Gesicht deutlich sichtbar. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn kalt erwischt. Gut... Lois konnte richtiggehend sehen, wie sein Verstand aufholte, wie er realisierte, was sie gesagt hatte – schließlich nickte er heftig, bevor er seine Stimme wiederzufinden schien. „Ja... Ja, klar, gern."

Lois lächelte erleichtert, auch wenn sie nicht so ganz wusste, warum.

Ihr Handy vibrierte sanft in ihrer Hand. Eine SMS. Sie war von Jimmy. Ach ja, darum, erinnerte sie sich und spürte, wie sich ihr innerlich alles verkrampfte.

„_Alles ok bei dir? Wo bist du? Lucy hat angerufen, kann nicht weg, Ron auf Termin + Sam will zu Comicladen. Perry sagt ok, wenn wir bis 12 Artikel fertig haben. 3, J"_

Lois seufzte leise. Die Welt hatte sich gegen sie verschworen. Und Jimmy konnte so eine Glucke sein – auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass er dabei wirklich süß war. Warum ging sie ihm eigentlich gleich wieder aus dem Weg?...

„Miss Lane, alles in Ordnung?" riss CK sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er stand immer noch da, sah sie besorgt an.

Oh-oh, hatte sie etwa ein so verzweifeltes Gesicht gemacht? Schnell winkte Lois ab. „Alles in Ordnung," antwortete sie bestimmt. „Lassen Sie uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen! Ich weiß da genau den richtigen Ort."

Sie stürmte bereits in Richtung ihres Lieblings-Cafés – _Oromo_ – davon, ohne wirklich zu sehen, ob der Bassist ihr folgte.

Im Gehen tippte sie noch rasch eine Antwort an Jimmy: _„Koffein! Bei Oromo. In 30 min dort?"_ – Die Antwort ihres Freundes folgte auf dem Fuße: _„Hol dich dort ab. Bis gleich. 3"_

_Pfadfinder! _Mit einem zufriedenen Schnaufen stellte Lois das Handy auf lautlos und steckte es zurück in ihre Tasche – keine weitere Störung bei ihrem dringend nötigen Morgenkaffee!

* * *

Das Café war in hellen, warmen Erdtönen eingerichtet; viel Holz, viel Licht, auf den runden Tischen etwas Grün als Kontrast. Es strahlte die gemütliche Natürlichkeit aus, die hippe Studenten dieser Tage bevorzugten. Und es roch einfach himmlisch nach frisch gebrühtem Kaffee und frischem Gebäck. Lois wusste, dieses Versprechen wurde mehr als gehalten; nur selten hatte sie so perfekten Kaffee getrunken.

Ihr Begleiter sah sich neugierig um und rückte seine Kappe zurecht – natürlich, abnehmen konnte er sie nicht, wenn er hier halbwegs ungestört sein wollte. Seine roten Haare waren bestimmt das auffälligste Erkennungsmerkmal an ihm...

CK schien ihren Blick bemerkt zu haben und lächelte sie beinahe schon ertappt an. „Die wenigsten schauen weiter als bis zu den Haaren," bestätigte er ihr. „Bis jetzt zumindest. Aber ich bin ganz froh darüber. Im Gegensatz zu Art hab ich's so recht einfach, ein bisschen Privatleben zu kriegen."

„Das muss anstrengend sein, immer überall erkannt zu werden," nickte Lois gedankenverloren. „Besonders, da das ja bei Ihnen doch recht plötzlich gegangen ist... Einen doppelten Espresso, stark, kein Zucker." Die letzten Worte waren an den jungen Barista gewandt, der ihre Bestellung aufnahm.

„Kommt sofort, Miss Lane."

Und während bereits die Cimbali losbrodelte und Lois sich nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen umsah, hörte sie plötzlich den jungen Mann hinter dem Tresen ein überraschtes „Sie sind doch der Bassist von _Fire!_, oder?" von sich geben.

Lois wandte sich nun doch wieder dem Geschehen am Counter zu. Oft zeigte sich ja gerade beim Umgang mit Anderen die wahre Natur vieler Leute. So gut wie sie schienen, konnte diese Band doch gar nicht sein! Außerdem wäre es sicher spaßig zuzusehen, wie dieses Musiker-Indies-Bürschchen sich da heraus wand. Nachdem sie diesen Artikel niemals gewollt hatte, wäre das vielleicht eine kleine Entschädigung.

Für einen Augenblick konnte sie den Blick des Bassisten hilfesuchend hin und her huschen sehen und versuchte das schadenfrohe Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht fernzuhalten.

Dann jedoch nickte CK lässig. Lächelte. „Erwischt. Ich bin hier für ein Interview mit Miss Lane." Er warf Lois einen kurzen Blick zu und sie hoffte, ihre Verwirrung in diesem Moment war ihr nicht allzu deutlich anzumerken. Und wie leicht ihm diese Ausrede über die Lippen ging!...

„Alles klar. Ich sorge dafür, dass Sie nicht gestört werden... Aber könnte ich noch eine Autogramm bekommen? Meine Freundin steht total auf eure Musik," flüsterte der Barista konspirativ, wenn auch von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. „Die Getränke gehen natürlich aufs Haus."

CK unterschrieb, bestellte und bestand darauf, das Geld wenigstens zu spenden, wenn er schon nicht zahlen durfte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später fanden sie auch gleich einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke. Lois überlegte einen Augenblick, griff sich dann jedoch mit einem entschlossenen Nicken noch einmal ihre Tasche. Das hier war ihre Chance, wenigstens eine der beiden Sphinxen dieser Band aus der Reserve zu locken und ein paar saftige Details zu bekommen. Also folgte sie ihrer Eingebung.

„Miss Lane, was machen Sie da?" fragte CK mit leichtem Misstrauen im Blick, als sie endlich ihr Aufnahmegerät gefunden hatte und es vor ihnen auf dem Tisch platzierte.

Lois lächelte und erwiderte zuckersüß, „Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden mir ein Interview geben, CK."

Gespannt beobachtete sie seine Mimik, als sein Blick für einen Augenblick hinüber zur Theke wanderte. „Ähm, ich..." Dann nickte er jedoch. „Okay, ein Interview also." Und als er sie ansah, reichte sein Lächeln bis zu seinen überirdisch blauen Augen. Er hielt ihren Blick, vielleicht einen Augenblick länger als es Lois lieb gewesen wäre – doch konnte auch sie nicht wegsehen in diesem Moment.

Hastig schluckte sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Espresso. Sie hätte doch lieber einen Double-Choc-Moccha bestellen sollen, mit viel Zucker!...

* * *

Hatte er es wirklich gerade geschafft, dass das Herz der Reporterin für einen Augenblick mehr Allegro denn Adagio geschlagen hatte? Oder hatte er sich das eingebildet? Der Funke der Hoffnung, der sich in seinem Inneren rührte, seit sie ihn eingeladen hatte mitzukommen, wuchs.

Sie schaltete das Gerät ein und er konnte sehen, wie sie mit einem Mal wieder so komplett und vollkommen in ihrem Element war. „Fangen wir mit einer einfachen Frage an: Passiert so etwas oft?"

„..." Passierte was oft? Das war eine einfache Frage?... Einen kurzen Augenblick verfolgte er mit den Augen alle ihre Schritte zurück, seit sie das Café betreten hatten. Blieb an dem Diktiergerät auf dem Tisch hängen...

Und er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Was hatte er jetzt noch zu verlieren?

Alles. Aber daran wollte er nicht denken.

Er legte seine Finger um seine große Tasse Cherry Chocolate Latte, hoffte damit ihr Zittern zu verstecken. Versuchte seine Nervosität mit einem weiteren warmen Lächeln zu überspielen. Er konnte einfach die Augen nicht von Lois abwenden. „Dass ich lügen muss, um mit einer schönen Frau ungestört zu sein? Viel zu selten."

In seinen eigenen Ohren hörte er sich an wie Art – und zuckte innerlich zusammen. War es wirklich schon wieder so lange her, dass er versucht hatte, mit einer Frau wirklich und wahrhaftig zu flirten? Er rechnete im Kopf nach. Ja, war es. Er seufzte leise in sich hinein. Wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht glaubte, dass so etwas selten vorkam...

Doch auch wenn er erneut ihren Puls in die Höhe gehen hörte, räusperte sich Lois lediglich und meinte, „Am besten halten wir dieses Gespräch rein geschäftlich, okay?" Es war keine Frage. Ihr Gesicht schien wie eingefroren.

Clark nickte. „Okay." Er spürte seine Schultern unwillkürlich sinken. Am liebsten hätte er sich in diesem Moment in Luft aufgelöst – und für einen Augenblick erschien ihm diese Möglichkeit auch sehr verlockend. Er wusste, er konnte sich so schnell bewegen, dass es das menschliche Auge nicht wahrnähme...

Im nächsten Moment jedoch wusste er, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Also wählte er die nächstbeste Alternative: Clark versteckte sich hinter seiner Jumbo-Tasse, nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Latte. So musste er Lois nicht in die Augen sehen...

Er konnte hören, wie die Reporterin sich erneut räusperte. „Gestern meinten Sie ja, der größte Teil der Songs stammt aus Ihrer Feder? Es kommt selten vor, dass ausgerechnet der Bassist einer Band das den Sound prägende Element ist." Verwirrt blickte Clark von seiner mittlerweile leeren Tasse auf. Sie klang nachdenklich, um eine entspanntere Atmosphäre bemüht. „Wie kam das?"

Zur Sicherheit behielt er die große Tasse in seinen Händen, drehte sie hin und her, blickte auf die letzten Reste des Milchschaums am Tassenboden, während er antwortete. „Na ja, das hat sich schon recht früh ergeben. Ich hab damals schon Musik-Komposition studiert. Und auch nebenher schon immer Songs geschrieben. Irgendwann hab ich mich dann doch getraut und den anderen ein paar davon gezeigt. Und sie haben ihnen gefallen, so dass es ab dem Zeitpunkt immer mehr eigene und immer weniger Cover-Songs wurden."

Er riskierte einen verstohlenen Blick auf sein Gegenüber – sie wirkte überrascht, wovon konnte er nicht sagen. Und er kam auch nicht mehr dazu dem nachzugehen, denn im nächsten Augenblick wanderten ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und sie schien sich ernsthaft auf die Unterlippe beißen zu müssen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Unwillkürlich spürte Clark eine warme Röte in seine Wangen steigen. „Was? Hab ich irgendwo...?"

„Sie haben da Milchschaum auf der Oberlippe..." Lois deutete, immer noch ein verkniffenes Grinsen im Gesicht, in die generelle Richtung.

_Oh..._ Hastig fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe – tatsächlich, schmeckte eindeutig nach Milchschaum. Er spürte, wie seine Ohren inzwischen regelrecht brannten – gleichzeitig stahl sich ganz von selbst ein verlegenes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Alles weg?" Zur Sicherheit griff er noch nach einer Serviette.

Sein Gegenüber nickte und lehnte sich ein wenig in ihrem Sessel zurück. Zu Clarks Erstaunen blieb das Lächeln, auch als sie fortfuhr, „In sieben Jahren hat _Fire!_ also insgesamt 71 Songs veröffentlicht, der größte Teil davon aus Ihrer Feder. Darauf sind Sie bestimmt stolz?"

Vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein, doch meinte Clark einen kleinen anerkennenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme wahrzunehmen. Und er merkte, wie er langsam ebenfalls wieder ein wenig entspannter wurde. Und seinerseits auch ein wenig überrascht. Sie wusste die Anzahl ihrer Songs? Nicht einmal Azzie wusste das auswendig. Also hatte sie es wirklich für wichtig genug erachtet, ihre knappe Zeit mit Recherchen über die Band zu verbringen?... Ob ihr der harte Ton von gerade eben vielleicht sogar ein klitzekleines bisschen leid tat? Clark wusste, er wollte hier Dinge sehen, die wahrscheinlich nicht existierten – besonders da er ja derjenige war, der sich im Ton vergriffen hatte... Aber sie war noch hier und schien ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben...

„Das bin ich wirklich. Die eigenen Songs wirklich fertig zu sehen, zu sehen wie sie andere Menschen berühren, sie spielen zu können, mit guten Freunden, das ist ein wahnsinnig tolles Gefühl. Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten, als ich damals angefangen habe." Unwillkürlich trat ein versonnenes kleines Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Als Sie angefangen haben?" Lois nippte erneut an ihrem Espresso, sah ihn direkt mit offenem, freundlichem Blick an. „Wie kamen Sie denn zur Musik? Ich meine, Sie haben ja schon gesagt, dass Sie am College Komposition studieren wollten, aber wer hat Ihnen zum Beispiel Ihren ersten Bass geschenkt?"

„Meinen ersten Bass hab ich mir selber gekauft, aber mit der Musik allgemein hab ich schon sehr früh angefangen. Mein erstes Instrument war ein altes Cello von meiner Mom."

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Abend, als seine Mom sich das erste Mal mit ihm auf die Veranda gesetzt und ihm erklärt hatte, wie man spielte. Das war nun 21 Jahre her. Er war damals von der Schule nach Hause gerannt; wie er schneller als der Schulbus hatte sein können, war ihm damals ein großes Rätsel gewesen. Aber er hatte gewusst, er wollte zusammen mit seinem Freund Pete Ross ins Little League Football-Team der Schule und mit seiner Stärke und Schnelligkeit würde er es auch auf jeden Fall schaffen. Seine Eltern hatten sich mit ihm zusammen gesetzt und ihm erklärt, warum er das besser nicht tun sollte. Warum es niemals ein faires Spiel werden würde... Natürlich war er enttäuscht gewesen, doch er hatte schließlich eingesehen, dass sie recht hatten.

Also hatte er sich abgelenkt – mit etwas, bei dem ihm seine seltsamen Fähigkeiten keinen unfairen Vorteil verschaffen würden. Er hatte seine Mom nach dem alten verstaubten Cello in der Ecke gefragt – ihrem alten Cello. Musik hatte er schon immer interessant und faszinierend und verzaubernd gefunden. Außerdem war Lana Querflötistin im Schulorchester gewesen, und er hatte sich gedacht, wenn er schon nicht mit Pete zusammen spielen könnte... Aber er wollte jetzt nicht an Lana denken...

„Und nicht lange darauf haben Sie angefangen eigene kleine Melodien zu schreiben?" holte Lois' warmer Alt ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Woher wusste sie das? Sie war wirklich gut. Clark nickte anerkennend.

Doch Lois fuhr bereits fort. „Aber Ist das nicht schwierig in einer Band, bei einer so klaren Verteilung der Lorbeeren noch freundschaftlich miteinander umzugehen? Ich meine, entstehen da nicht sehr schnell Eifersucht und Missgunst?"

„Nein, zum Glück haben wir das bis jetzt nicht erlebt. Was eher unsere Freundschaft immer wieder auf die Probe stellt, ist das viele Aufeinander-hängen bei Touren. Das kann hin und wieder anstrengend sein, aber ich bin sehr froh, dass wir das bisher alles sehr gut hinbekommen haben. Wir sehen uns auch außerhalb der Arbeit nach wie vor gern und unternehmen etwas zusammen. Ich denke, dass wir uns alle schon seit dem College kennen und auch schon einiges miteinander durchgemacht haben, hat unsere Freundschaft nur noch gestärkt."

Lois nickte, bevor sie sich näher zu ihm herüber lehnte. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wurde gefährlich. Clark merkte, wie ihm mit einem Mal das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Was hatte sie vor? „Was sagen Sie zu den Gerüchten, dass das Verhältnis Ihrer Bandleaderin zu Ihnen dreien mehr als einfach freundschaftlich ist?"

Unwillkürlich zog Clark eine fragende Augenbraue nach oben.

Sie hakte nach, zuckte die Schultern, „Nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde." Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen. „Aber das ist eben einer der Punkte, die wohl die klatschsüchtige Öffentlichkeit am liebsten wissen würde." Clark nahm ein kleines Seufzen von ihr wahr.

Und er glaubte ihr. Nur, was sollte er ihr antworten? Azzie pflegte die Gerüchte, die sich um sie rankten, das wusste er. Dass sie bereits seit College-Tagen glücklich mit Jeff zusammen war, war nicht sein Geheimnis, also würde er es auch nicht erzählen. Aber was dann?...

„Wissen Sie was, vergessen Sie's einfach," winkte Lois in diesem Moment jedoch bereits ab. „Ich komm mir schon beim Fragen wie Cat Grant vor..."

„Wer?"

„Egal. Der Punkt ist, ich bin keine Klatsch-Reporterin und hab dieses Interview nur von meinem Chef aufgedrückt bekommen..." meinte sie trocken.

Clark spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmern, spürte seine Mundwinkel nach oben wandern. Lois Lane schien ihm wirklich gerade einen kleinen Einblick in ihr Leben zu gewähren. Von sich aus, ohne sein wild gewordenes Gehör, ohne dass er sich schuldig fühlen musste... Er wurde mutiger. „Sie haben dieses Treffen also von Anfang an geplant?" grinste er.

„Natürlich," grinste sie zurück, ging wirklich auf sein Spiel ein. „Wenn ich Sie jetzt noch mit dem Krieg in Nahost, Waffenschmuggel, Drogenhandel, Terrorismus und der Bankenkrise in Verbindung bringen kann, dann wird das hier mindestens ein Pulitzer." Hatte sie ihm wirklich gerade zugezwinkert? Nein, das hatte Clark sich eindeutig eingebildet!

„Tja, ich fürchte, da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen," antwortete Clark gespielt niedergeschlagen. Nachdem er nicht wirklich genau wusste, wie weit er bei dieser viel zu tollen Frau gehen konnte, beließ er es fürs erste dabei.

Auch Lois schien darüber gar nicht so unglücklich zu sein. „Verdammt! Und ich war im Geiste schon an meiner Dankesrede..." Das verschmitzte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht konnte nicht verhindern, dass er trotzdem ihre leicht zittrigen Finger bemerkte, als sie erneut nach ihrer Espresso-Tasse griff.

Er wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen – schließlich bräuchte sie ja trotzdem etwas für ihren Artikel –, als Lois' Blick hinüber zur Tür wanderte.

In diesem Moment stand Jimmy Olsen im Eingang, an seiner Hand der kleine Lockenkopf, den Clark bereits beim Konzert gestern gesehen hatte. „Lois," rief der Reporterkollege zu ihnen hinüber, als er sie entdeckt hatte und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung.

Lois winkte mit einem für Clarks Empfinden etwas zu breiten Lächeln zurück und stand auf, als die beiden an ihrem Tisch angekommen waren. Der junge Reporter schloss sie sofort in eine Umarmung und gab ihr zur Begrüßung einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Alles okay bei dir? Ich hab nochmal versuch anzurufen, aber..."

Einen kurzen Moment lang wirkte Lois von der ganzen Situation völlig überfordert, dann jedoch schien sie sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und antwortete freundlich, fast schon beiläufig, „Ach, mein Handy war leise gestellt..."

Clarks Herz sank. Beinahe hatte er vergessen, dass Lois bereits vergeben war. Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob er sich ebenfalls, setzte sein tapferstes Lächeln auf und begrüßte erst einmal den Kleinen, der ihn gerade mit großen Kinderaugen ansah.

Die Hand zu ihm ausgestreckt, kam ihm der Junge jedoch bereits zuvor. „Hallo! Ich bin Sam Troupe. Wow, du bist CK von _Fire!_. Du hast Tante Lois ein Interview für die Zeitung gegeben, oder? Ich hab dich gestern beim Konzert gesehen. Das war toll. In Echt bist du ja noch größer. Du bist einer von meinen großen Helden und wenn ich groß bin, will ich auch mal Gitarre spielen. Außerdem will ich noch Superbösewichte besiegen, wie Super Sentai Sayajin. Kennst du Super Sentai Sayajin? Der ist cool."

„Sammy," mahnte Lois mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Clark, „Belagere den Mann doch nicht gleich."

Während Sams Worten hatte sich ein belustigtes Grinsen auf seinen Zügen ausgebreitet. „Überhaupt kein Problem, Lois. Wirklich..." Er ging vor dem kleinen Mann in die Hocke. „Schön dich kennenzulernen, Sam. Super Sentai Sayajin kenn ich noch nicht. Was macht der denn so?"

Erneut wurden Sams Augen groß. „Du kennst den echt nicht? Boah... Na, der kann fliegen und ist superstark und und und rettet die Menschen und kämpft gegen so böse Schurken wie Darkseid oder Gog oder Braniac. Ich kann dir ja mal ein Comicheft leihen. Oder komm doch jetzt einfach mit zum Laden. Tante Lois und Jimmy haben da sicher nichts dagegen," strahlte der Kleine.

„Das ist nett von dir, danke." Clark sah von Sam zu Lois und Jimmy, biss sich bei dem Anblick der beiden auf die Unterlippe. „Aber ich muss dann leider auch weiter. Wir haben bald Probe, weißt du..." Er konnte sehen, wie Sams Schultern sanken. „Aber komm doch mal bei den Proben vorbei, wenn du magst."

„Echt?"

Clark nickte und sah dem Kleinen fest in die Augen. „Echt," versprach er.

„Cool!" Sam drehte sich begeistert zu seiner Tante um. „Können wir nach dem Comic-Laden noch zu den Proben, Tante Lois? Biiiitte?"

„Nein." Clark konnte Lois' Herz in ihrer Brust rasen hören, doch ihr Ton sowie ihr Gesicht bei dieser kurz angebundenen Antwort waren ausdruckslos. Sie sah ihn an, nicht Sam. Im nächsten Moment schien sie jedoch die überraschten Blicke der beiden Männer in ihrem Leben zu bemerken und fügte, weicher, hinzu, „Heute nicht, Sammy."

„Naaaa guuuuut," seufzte der Kleine theatralisch.

Jimmy schaltete sich nun ins Gespräch ein, zwinkerte Sam verschwörerisch zu, „Na komm, Champ, dafür kannst du dir heute einen extra Comic aussuchen, okay?" Das schien die Laune des Jungen wieder zu heben. „Also, wer als erster da ist."

„Okay. Auf Wiedersehen, CK!" Damit setzte Sam sich in Bewegung.

Jimmy gab Lois noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und hastete dann dem Jungen nach, der bereits halb zur Tür hinaus war.

Neben Clark folgte Lois den beiden mit den Augen, packte eilig ihre Tasche. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss. Vielleicht sollten Sie mir zur Sicherheit noch Ihre Telefonnummer geben, für den Artikel und so." Sie hielt ihm bereits Zettel und Stift entgegen.

Clark blinzelte. Lois fragte ihn gerade nach seiner Telefonnummer? Wie in Trance nickte er, notierte seine beiden Nummern, die seines Hotels und seine Handynummer, gab ihr Zettel und Stift zurück.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Nummern zu werfen ließ Lois alles kurzerhand in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. „Danke! Dann machen Sie's gut, CK! Man sieht sich." Sie schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln – und schon sprintete sie davon, den beiden anderen nach.

* * *

Er hatte nie gerne getanzt – hatte sich immer darum gedrückt. Doch er wusste, er wollte diesen Tanz lernen – diesen einen speziellen Tanz, der so ganz anders war als alles andere, das er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Musste ihn lernen, wenn er nicht untergehen wollte.

Vor seinem inneren Auge stiegen erneut wirbelnde Farben auf. Tänzer. Meere von Tänzern, die über ihn hinweg wuschen. Er wollte einer von ihnen werden. Wollte den Rhythmus nicht nur spüren, er wollte ihn machen. Sie beherrschen...

Als er sich umsah, nahm er jedes kleine Detail wahr, feinste Schattierungen von Hell und Dunkel. Der Raum war klein und voll. Jede Menge alter Erinnerungen, ein Mausoleum aus Holz und Papier.

Erneut konzentrierte er sich auf die Kerze vor ihm, auf dem kleinen Tisch. Ihr Tanz war simpel, klein... und doch voller Versprechen...

* * *

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Metropolis und alles, was noch so dazu gehört, gehört nicht mir sondern DC Comics, Warner Bros., etc. The Curfew gehört einzig und allein dem Großmeister persönlich, William Gibson. Auch alle anderen bekannten Namen gehören bestimmt nicht mir – in den meisten Fällen gehören sie sich selbst und das ist gut so. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story._

_**A/N:** Über Kommentare und Kritik jeglicher Art – und damit meine ich wirklich gute wie schlechte! – würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

**FIRE!**

**Tei 4  
**

**

* * *

**

Ungewohnte Töne füllten den kleinen, vollgestopften Proberaum.

_...Tap. Crash. Bong. Crash. Crash. Crash. Bang-pa-da-bang-bong. Crash..._

Clark stand neben Azzie, wie sie auch die Arme über dem Instrument vor der Brust verschränkt. Beide lauschten. Auf Azzies anderer Seite lehnte Art lässig an der Wand und trank unbeeindruckt Schluck um Schluck seiner Flasche Powerade.

_...Pa-ta-pata-pon-pon. Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk. Patapatapatapatapatapatapata. Pon. Bang-pata. Crash..._

Mit einem Mal bemerkte Clark Azzies Blick auf sich – und wirklich, als er den Kopf zu ihr drehte, sah er, wie sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete. Sie hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und skeptisch die Lippen geschürzt. Als sie sah, dass sie Clarks Aufmerksamkeit hatte, wanderte ihr Blick auch wieder nach vorne.

_...Tsk. Ponponponponponponponpon-pata-bang. Tsk..._

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die _Muppet Show_?" fragte sie trocken, auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah klar an Clark gewandt.

_...Tap. Tap. Crash. Tap. Bang-pon-patapata..._

Eine Augenbraue wanderte fragend in die Höhe. „Klar. Wieso fragst du?"

Azzie verzog ihre Lippen zu einem amüsierten, trockenen Grinsen. „Tier."

_...Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk-bang. Crash. Crash. Ponponpataponponponpon. Bang-tsk-crash..._

Clark brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was sie meinte. Tier – den Schlagzeuger der Muppets-Band, natürlich! Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ganz falsch war der Vergleich nicht – Jeff, der Drummer, dem sie gerade lauschten, hatte in seinem Spiel durchaus ein wenig Ähnlichkeit.

Doch Azzie fuhr bereits fort, „Wenigstens will er die Drums nicht aufessen."

_Tap. Tap. Tap..._ „Noch bin ich nicht fertig," meinte Jeff plötzlich – zu ihrer beider Überraschung und ohne dabei aufzusehen oder auch nur für einen Moment in seinem Spiel innezuhalten. _Bang-ponpon-patapat..._

Clark konnte beobachten, wie Azzies Grinsen zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln wurde und sie sich langsam, betont gemächlich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, dem Schlagzeug näherte. In herausforderndem Ton fragte sie, „Und, was kriegen wir dann noch zu sehen, bis du fertig bist? Kannst du mit anderen zusammen auch so gut spielen?"

Natürlich, die Gitarre hatte sie ja bereits umhängen. Sie fing an zu spielen, zu jammen; Clark erkannte verschiedene ihrer Riffs, aber auch einige andere Songs, die sie anspielte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Jeff begleitete sie mit seinem Schlagzeug. Brauchte beim Tempi-Wechsel nur wenige Augenblicke. War wieder da. Begegnete ihrem Blick und lächelte sie verschmitzt an, bevor er schließlich doch aus dem Rhythmus war...

„Okay, das war fürs Erste genug," unterbrach Art rasch und stieß sich von seinem Platz an der Wand ab. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir unseren Drummer gefunden, oder?"

Azzie wie auch Art sahen fragend zu Clark, der erst in diesem Augenblick merkte, wie ihm leichter wurde – schließlich hatte er Jeff Murdock vorgeschlagen. Er nickte, gab einen Daumen nach oben.

Dreimal die Bassdrum. Er konnte beobachten, wie sich auf Jeffs Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln ausbreitete. Wie Azzie den Kopf schief legte und Jeff prüfend ansah. „Unter einer Bedingung: Du isst uns nicht bei jeder Probe das Drumset auf," meinte sie ernst, doch bereits im nächsten Moment trat ein schelmisches Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. „Was meinst du?"

Einen langen Augenblick schien Jeff zu überlegen. „Deal," antwortete er schließlich ebenso breit grinsend wie Azzie.

* * *

_Klopf – klopf – klopf..._

„CK?"...

_Klopf – klopf – klopf..._

„CK, sind Sie da?" drang Lois Lanes ungeduldige Stimme erneut durch die massive Tür.

Hastig legte Clark seinen ESP Six-String zur Seite und stand von der Bettkante auf, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Wirklich konzentrieren können hatte er sich sowieso nicht, seit er vor etwa einer halben Stunde ihren Anruf bekommen hatte. Er war gerade dabei gewesen, sich für die abendliche Probe fertig zu machen, als das klobige Telefon in seinem Hotelzimmer angefangen hatte einen Höllenlärm zu veranstalten. Es war die Rezeption gewesen, die ihm im typisch gelangweilt-höflichen Ton großer Hotels mitteilte, dass er einen Anruf hätte – eine gewisse Lois Lane – und fragte, ob sie durchstellen sollten.

Natürlich hatte er ja gesagt – sich gewundert, war überrascht gewesen, hatte sich gefragt, was sie wohl wollen könnte, aber ohne Zögern zugestimmt. Als er sie dann am anderen Ende der Leitung schniefen gehört hatte, hatte es ihm beinahe das Herz gebrochen. Viel gesagt hatte sie nicht. Nur, dass sie jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Jemand Unparteiischen. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu ihr geeilt, doch sie hatte darauf bestanden, zu ihm zu kommen. Kaum dass er ihr die Adresse vom Hotel und die Zimmernummer genannt hatte, hatte sie auch schon aufgelegt.

Seitdem hatte er nicht mehr still sitzen können. Hatte noch kurz Azzie Bescheid gesagt und sich dann mit seinem dunkelblauen Six-String-E-Bass auf das zweite, das unbenutzte Queen-Size-Bett im Zimmer gesetzt und seine Kopfhörer eingestöpselt – alles, um nicht ihrem sich geradezu quälend langsam nähernden Herzschlag zu lauschen. Mit eher mäßigem Erfolg...

Als er jetzt die Tür öffnete, stand wirklich und wahrhaftig Lois Lane vor ihm – er hatte trotz allem immer noch gezweifelt, merkte er in diesem Augenblick. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie nicht ihre Alltags-Kleidung trug, sondern ein blau gemustertes, luftiges Sommerkleid, das ihr nicht ganz bis zu den Knien reichte und so ihre langen, schlanken Beine betonte. Ihre dunklen Locken trug sie offen und ein paar Strähnen hatten sich in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen verirrt. Ihr Gesicht war entschlossen, beinahe grimmig, auch wenn noch die letzten schwachen Spuren von verwischtem Mascara zu erkennen waren.

In diesem Moment bemerkte Clark, dass er sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Sie sah atemberaubend aus. Sexy. Begehrenswert. Wild... „Hallo, Miss Lane," begrüßte er sie mit Mühe. Zwang seinen Verstand wieder in geordnete Bahnen. Sie war hier um zu reden...

„Himmel, was mach ich hier eigentlich?" murmelte sie schließlich. Es schien, als sah sie durch ihn hindurch, nahm ihn kaum wahr. Schüttelte zu sich selbst den Kopf. „Dumme Idee, Lane. Ganz dumme Idee..." Als sie sich bereits zum Gehen umwandte, begegnete sie doch noch einmal Clarks verwirrtem Blick direkt und meinte mit fester Stimme, „Vergessen Sie bitte, dass ich überhaupt hier war." Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Clark stand in seiner Hotelzimmertür und konnte ihr nur verwirrt und irritiert hinterher sehen, als sie sich in Richtung der Aufzüge entfernte. Blinzelte. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sein Körper ihm wieder gehorchen wollte – doch dann legte sich in seinem Kopf ein Schalter um.

Hastig lief er ihr nach. „Miss Lane! Warten Sie! Was...?" Er legte noch einen Zahn zu – gerade so, dass es nicht auffiel, wenn man nicht allzu genau hinsah – und schob sich im letzten Augenblick durch die sich schließende Aufzugtür...

Und mit einem Mal fand er sich direkt den wütend funkelnden Augen der Reporterin gegenüber. Beinahe automatisch wich er ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und reckte ihm herausfordernd das Kinn entgegen. „Was soll das denn jetzt?"

Einen Moment lang war Clark erneut völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Na,... Sie... Sie wollten doch reden..."

„Im Ernst, vergessen Sie's!" erwiderte sie mit Nachdruck. Sie schnaubte verächtlich, ungeduldig. Wippte mit dem Fuß, und ihre Augen wanderten immer wieder von ihm zur Stockwerksanzeige...

Dritter Stock. Zw... Das Licht ging aus und der Aufzug kam abrupt zum Stehen.

* * *

Na herrlich! Das hatte Lois gerade noch zu ihrem perfekten ruinierten Abend gefehlt!

Mit einem leisen Summen sprang eine Notbeleuchtung an. Lois lauschte einige Augenblicke – doch außer ihrem panisch pochenden Herzschlag konnte sie nichts hören. Ein Stromausfall? Wahrscheinlich...

Und sie war hier im Aufzug gefangen mit einem Kerl, mit dem sie eigentlich nicht reden wollte – erst recht nicht, nachdem sie vorhin seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. Er hatte sie unverhohlen angestarrt, es hätte wahrscheinlich nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte zu sabbern angefangen. Das hatte ihr nur umso deutlicher gezeigt, dass sie ihn nicht kannte. Dass er ein typischer Mann – schlimmer, ein typischer Musiker war. Und doch... doch schien ein Teil von ihr über diese Erkenntnis enttäuschter als sie es eigentlich sein sollte. Er hatte etwas an sich, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte... Trotzdem, sie konnte doch nicht einem fremden Mann, einem Musiker, der wahrscheinlich auch noch Frauen wie Unterwäsche wechselte, von ihren Beziehungsproblemen erzählen! Wieso war er ihr auch in den Aufzug gefolgt? Wieso hatte sie überhaupt ausgerechnet ihn angerufen?

Lois sah sich in der kleinen Kabine um, drückte den Not-Knopf. Wartete – doch nichts passierte. Noch einmal. Ohne Erfolg... Keine Antwort hieß, sie würden hier wohl _nicht_ jeden Augenblick befreit werden. Verdammt! Hastig kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Handy; vielleicht könnte sie ja auf diesem Weg Hilfe holen? Als sie jedoch am Display _„Kein Netz..."_ las, schleuderte sie das nutzlose Ding zurück in ihre Tasche. Ihr Blick ging nach oben zur Decke – in den Filmen hatten Fahrstühle immer eine Klappe nach oben. Dieser hier nicht; zumindest entdecke Lois nichts. Sie saßen hier wirklich und wahrhaftig fest... „Scheiße!"

CK wandte sich ihr zu – was wohl an Aufzugwänden so interessant war? – und meinte leise, vorsichtig, „Wahrscheinlich hat das ganze Hotel keinen Strom. Aber ich bin sicher, sie arbeiten bereits an dem Problem..."

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen ließ Lois sich an der Wand der immer kleiner werdenden Kabine hinunter rutschen, bis sie saß. Von hier unten sah die Kabine gleich wieder etwas größer aus. Sehr bewusst atmete Lois mehrmals tief ein und aus. „Verdammte Scheiße!" grollte sie vor sich hin.

Sie bemerkte, wie ihr unfreiwilliger Begleiter neben ihr in die Hocke ging, sie besorgt ansah. Als er ihr – wahrscheinlich beruhigend – eine Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte, schenke sie ihm nur einen düsteren Blick. Er zog die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Ließ sie jedoch immer noch nicht in Frieden. „Miss Lane, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ganz ehrlich, sehe ich so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung?" Lois versuchte den Zynismus möglichst aus ihrer Stimme zu halten. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, der Reaktion nach zu urteilen...

Das stille Wasser, das tief war... „Natürlich nicht. Genau deshalb habe ich gefragt, aber Sie reagieren lieber mit harten Worten. Ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Sie eigentlich hier sind, wenn Sie doch nicht reden wollen," entfuhr es CK wütend und er stand aus der Hocke wieder auf, ging ein, zwei Schritte auf und ab in der engen Kabine. Im nächsten Moment schien er allerdings selbst überrascht von seinen Worten.

„Weil ich es in dem Moment für eine gute Idee hielt – aber ich hab mich geirrt," erwiderte Lois fest. Sie würde jetzt nicht so klein beigeben. „Mein verkorkstes Beziehungsleben geht Sie nichts an. Also könnten Sie mir bitte den Gefallen tun und einfach nur still warten, bis uns hier irgendjemand herausholt."

CK ließ sich daraufhin ebenfalls auf dem Boden der Kabine nieder. Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, den Lois nur schwer zu deuten wusste. Überraschung? Erleuchtung? Resignation? „Verdammt, Sie haben mit Ihrem Freund gestritten, oder? Und ich dränge Sie auch noch... Tut mir leid," entschuldigte er sich.

Lois seufzte leise. „Schon in Ordnung. Sie konnten das ja nicht wissen."

Wenigstens fragte er jetzt nicht weiter... Gestritten war schließlich noch harmlos ausgedrückt – auch wenn Jimmy das Streiten noch sehr lernen musste. So ganz konnte Lois ihr erneutes Single-Dasein noch nicht begreifen, aber das musste sie auch noch nicht. Es war schließlich gerade einmal eine Stunde vergangen seitdem, auch wenn es ihr wie mehr vorkam...

Jimmy und Lois waren bei Lucy und Ron – _Meiner perfekten, viel zu gut gelaunten kleinen Schwester und ihrer glücklichen kleinen Familie!_ – zum Abendessen eingeladen gewesen. Jimmy hatte Lois sogar abgeholt und mit einem Kuss begrüßt, die Fahrt daraufhin war jedoch eher keusch und schweigend verlaufen. Lucy und Ron hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben mit allem. Bereits beim Eintreten war Lois ein Duft aus Rosmarin und Salbei, Basilikum und getrockneten Tomaten entgegen geweht – ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü mit vorangehendem Aperitif. Der alte Esszimmertisch fein gedeckt mit weißer Tischdecke und Stoffservietten. Jimmys Hand, die Lois' sanft umschlossen hielt, hatte sich klamm und immer klammer, klammernd und immer klammernder angefühlt...

Irgendwann zwischen drittem und viertem Gang hatte sie es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Natürlich, Jimmy war lieb und nett und er kümmerte sich wirklich sehr um sie – aber auch wenn er Lois verstand, war da einfach kein Feuer, kein Funke, der übersprang. Sie hatte gehofft, dass der erste Kuss nur zu unerwartet und zu schnell passiert war, um viel von den allseits bekannten Schmetterlingen zu merken... Sie hatte auch die folgenden beiden Tage weiterhin gehofft, dass dieses Gefühl des Frisch-zusammen-seins sich auch noch bei ihr einstellen würde. Und das war genau der Knackpunkt: Sie konnte und wollte sich da nicht wirklich an den momentanen Zustand gewöhnen, nur um dann in ein paar Jahren aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass da nie etwas gewesen war...

Also hatte sie Schluss gemacht.

Verstanden hatte Lucy sie nicht – somit war der Abend für Lois gelaufen gewesen. Wahrscheinlich würden die meisten Leute den Kopf schütteln über ihre doch sehr von Bauchgefühl geleitete Entscheidung, aber so arbeitete sie nunmal am besten...

Lois zuckte die Schultern. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich leer. Das war's. Bei der Erinnerung an Jimmys trauriges Gesicht zog sich ihr innerlich immer noch alles in Schuldknoten zusammen. Nein, sie würde zu ihrer Entscheidung stehen!

* * *

Clark wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Einerseits fühlte er sich auf eine beunruhigende Weise verantwortlich für diese Situation. Er wusste zwar keine Details, aber sie hatte seine Vermutung nicht verneint. Sie hatten sich also gestritten... Andererseits konnte er sich nicht helfen, doch ein kleines Lächeln drohte an seinen Mundwinkeln zu ziehen. Sie war zu _ihm_ gekommen. Sie hatte ihm nichts gesagt, aber sie war zu ihm gekommen – ausgerechnet ihm, den sie kaum kannte...

Ihr Blick begegnete seinem und hielt ihn entschlossen, brach den Blickkontakt nicht ab. Der Augenblick zog sich in unendliche Längen, verweilte, umschloss sie.

Das Licht flackerte und wurde heller.

Mit einem Rumpeln setzte der Fahrstuhl sich wieder in Bewegung, doch Lois bewegte sich nicht.

Clark hielt die Luft an. Sie schien in seinen Augen etwas zu suchen, etwas ergründen zu wollen. Setzte an, etwas zu sagen, schloss den Mund jedoch wieder.

Was allerdings im nächsten Augenblick passierte, damit hatte er im Leben nicht gerechnet und selbst sein in der Regel sehr schneller Verstand ließ ihn gnadenlos im Stich.

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung schloss Lois zu ihm auf, ihre warmen, zierlichen Hände auf seiner Brust, und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Funken sprühten. Feuerwerk explodierte vor Clarks Augen. Es war nur ein einziger kurzer Moment des Kontakts, doch der reichte völlig.

Wie aus großer Entfernung nahm Clark das _Pling_ der Aufzugtüren wahr... Und mit einem Mal war Lois nicht mehr da. War ausgestiegen und eilte durch die Lobby zum Ausgang.

Clark war immer noch wie versteinert. Konnte ihr nur hinterher sehen, wie sie sich hastig entfernte, beinahe rannte. Dann schlossen sich die Türen auch bereits wieder.

Schließlich brachte er eine einzige geflüsterte Silbe über die Lippen. „Wow..."

* * *

Samba. Das leise Knistern, das ihm sonst zuflüsterte, war zu einem Tosen geworden.

Kein weißes Hintergrundrauschen mehr, sondern ein Rhythmus, dem alles zu folgen hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte Egan es geschafft, hatte den Rhythmus beherrscht anstatt sich davon beherrschen zu lassen...

Lambada. Ganz nah war er ihnen im Geiste gewesen. Hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, was sie gesagt hatten. Wer waren sie überhaupt, dass sie meinten, ihm Dinge verbieten zu können? So lange hatte er ihr Spiel gespielt, ihre plumpen Bewegungen, die sie Tanz nannten, mitgemacht. Sie wussten nicht, wie es war. Wussten nicht, was das Wort Lebensfunke wirklich beinhalten konnte.

Der Funke war gewachsen. Neugierige Arme, Finger, Zungen. War hungrig und unersättlich. Egan unternahm einen letzten Versuch...

Capoeira. Schritt um Schritt wich er zurück, blinzelnd, tastend, hustend. Den Blick unbeweglich auf das lodernde Meer aus Bewegung vor ihm gerichtet. Ein Durchgang, Luftzug, Schreie, Lärm.

Über allem lag das unheimliche Kreischen des alles verschlingenden Feuers...

* * *

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Superman, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Metropolis und alles, was noch so dazu gehört, gehört nicht mir sondern DC Comics, Warner Bros., etc. The Curfew gehört einzig und allein dem Großmeister persönlich, William Gibson. Auch alle anderen bekannten Namen gehören bestimmt nicht mir – in den meisten Fällen gehören sie sich selbst und das ist gut so. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story._

_**A/N: **__Für alle, die wollen, sind hier (.com/fire_teil/collection?id=648996) auch wieder die Outfits zu Teil 5._

_Über Kommentare und Kritik jeglicher Art – und damit meine ich wirklich gute wie schlechte! – würde ich mich sehr freuen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_

* * *

_

**Fire!**

**(Now's your time, burn your mind,  
you're falling far too far behind.)**

* * *

Egan war unsanft geweckt worden. Er nahm eine leise Mundharmonika-Melodie wahr, die ganz in der Nähe spielte. Sah sich um...

Kalt!...

Er setzte sich auf. Ein Husten-Anfall schüttelte ihn. Ruß, schwarz – aber noch warm...

Egan schlang die Arme um sich, schloss die Augen und wiegte sich sanft in der Erinnerung des vertrauten Rhythmus'. Beinahe hätte es auch ihn verschlungen – umso mehr Grund, den Tanz genauestens zu lernen – bis ins kleinste Detail.

Denn dass er den Tanz, die Musik, den Rhythmus beherrschen konnte, wusste er. Spürte er. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit...

Es war nun fünf Stunden, einundvierzig Minuten und sechsunddreißig Sekunden her, dass er den Anruf bekommen hatte. Siebenunddreißig. Achtunddreißig...

Die kühle Nachtluft hier oben tat gut. Hier konnte er absolute Stille genießen, wenn er wollte. Oder alle Geräusche dieses verwirrend-herrlichen Planeten unter ihm auf einmal hören.

* * *

Einen Anruf! Wieso nur einen Anruf? Das ging ihm immer noch nicht ein. Lana wusste schließlich, dass sie nur zu rufen brauchte und er wäre bei ihr – innerhalb von Sekunden! Er wollte bei ihr sein – beide waren sie so zuversichtlich gewesen, dass sie die Distanz zwischen Kansas U in Lawrence und Steinhardt in New York meistern würden...

Und jetzt das... Lana hatte Schluss gemacht und er wusste nicht einmal weshalb.

Obwohl, ganz stimmte das auch nicht. Mehrmals hatte er ihr versichern müssen, dass er die Band nicht ihr vorziehen würde. Und er hatte es ernst gemeint. Egal, wie wohl er sich fühlte, wie sehr ihm die Musik und _Fire!_ ein Gefühl von Heimat gaben – Lana hätte nur ein Wort sagen müssen und er hätte alles für sie hingeschmissen. Alles. Das hätte sie doch wissen müssen...

Er fuhr sich zum wiederholten Mal durch die viel zu kurzen Haare – seine eigenen, nicht die, die Lana immer so gerne an ihm gesehen hatte – und flog erneut los. Wurde schneller. Noch schneller. Es war ein befreiendes Gefühl. Hier oben konnte er ganz er selbst sein.

Am liebsten wäre er zu seinen Eltern geflogen. Hätte bei ihnen Trost gesucht, so wie er es immer hatte tun können, als er noch jung gewesen war. Moms heiße Chili-Schokolade würde den Scherbenhaufen, der sein Herz war, zumindest wieder zusammen sammeln... Doch in Smallville war es inzwischen nach zwei Uhr früh und er wollte seine Eltern nicht wecken. Nicht deswegen...

Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit Lana reden. Ihr zeigen, dass er alles für sie tun würde. Sie fragen, ob sie ihm nicht doch noch eine Chance gäbe... Er bremste seinen Flug ab, ließ sich von der Schwerkraft zurück in Richtung Erde ziehen. Sah bereits den Campus der KU School of Business unter sich – Lanas Dorm...

Sah sie im Bett liegen. Friedlich schlafen, ein entspanntes Lächeln auf den Lippen... Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde zu einem dumpfen Gewicht in der Magengegend.

Vielleicht sollte er zurück fliegen. Versuchen, wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Schließlich hatte er morgen eine wichtige Prüfung. Mittelalterliche Musikgeschichte.

Erneut beschleunigte er, zurück in Richtung New York. Zurück zum Steinhardt Campus. War froh um die schweren Regenwolken dort, auch wenn er mitten im menschenleeren Park landete, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Zog die Kapuze seines dunklen Hoodies tief in die Stirn, als er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hayden Hall machte.

Ließ sich Zeit im strömenden Regen, bis seine Kleidung komplett durchnässt war. Fühlte, wie seine Füße auf dem dunklen Teer immer schwerer wurden.

Mit einem Mal spürte er, wie jemand seitlich in ihn hinein lief. „Oh, Entschuldigung..."

Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. „Azzie?"

Als die Gestalt unter dem viel zu großen Regen-Poncho nun überrascht zu ihm aufblickte, sah er auch Azzies leicht erhitztes Gesicht. „CK? Was machst du denn so spät noch draußen?"

„Konnte nicht schlafen," murmelte er. Clark war sich in diesem Moment unschlüssig, ob er einfach nur allein sein wollte oder ob er froh war, Azzie zu sehen – sie war jemand Bekanntes, er vertraute ihr...

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm allerdings bereits von seiner Bandleaderin abgenommen. „Du siehst furchtbar aus. Komm, lass uns zu mir gehen – ist näher. Und meine Mitbewohnerin ist heute nicht da." Bevor er protestieren konnte, zog sie ihn bereits am Arm mit in den nächsten Eingang.

* * *

Auf der anderen Seite des Vorhangs konnte Clark die Menge toben hören. Sprechgesänge verlangten, dass _Fire!_ endlich auftrat. Die Menge war gut aufgewärmt vom Festival-Tag.

Eine Stimme jedoch vermisste er dabei – die, auf die er mehr als alle anderen gehofft hatte. Auch wenn er gleichzeitig tief drinnen gewusst hatte, dass es vergebens war... Miss Lane, die feurige Reporterin vom _Daily Planet_. Lois Lane, in die er sich so plötzlich und heftig verliebt hatte. Lois, die ihn am Vorabend aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hatte. Seitdem hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört oder gesehen – aber ununterbrochen an sie gedacht...

„CK?" Eine schwielige Hand wanderte in sein Blickfeld und schnipste zweimal. Im nächsten Moment folgte ihr auch Jeffs Gesicht. Er sah ihn fragend an. „Hey, alles in Ordnung bei dir? Wo warst du gerade, Mann?"

Clark blinzelte kurz, fokussierte und zwang seine Lippen in ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln. „Sorry, ich war nur gerade..."

„Bei der Reporterin?" Jeff grinste wissend.

Leugnen war sinnlos, das wusste Clark. Es stand ihm sowieso bestimmt bereits deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Also nickte er.

„Habt ihr jetzt schon was laufen?" fragte sein Gegenüber geradeheraus.

Bei diesen Worten merkte Clark, wie seine Schultern unwillkürlich noch ein kleines Stück sanken.

Doch als er gerade antworten wollte, kam Azzie dazu. „Jungs, was steht ihr da noch rum? Die Leute warten auf uns," meinte sie geschäftig, ganz in ihrem besten Bandleader-Modus.

„CK wollte mir nur gerade von seiner Reporterin erzählen," beschwerte sich Jeff gespielt und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Azzies Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter. Während sie Jeff und Clark praktisch zum Bühneneingang schob, meinte sie aufmunternd, „Meinst du, sie kommt?"

Clark wusste, ihre Worte waren an ihn gerichtet. Er wusste, sie drückten ein _Sie kommt bestimmt_ aus. Und er wusste auch, dass Azzie genau wusste, wie sie ihn aus seinen Grübeleien holen konnte. Es hob seine Laune wirklich, auch wenn Lois Lane inzwischen eine immerwährende Präsenz in seinem Kopf war. Mit einem breiten Lächeln bedankte er sich still bei seiner Bandleaderin und guten Freundin. _Danke, Az!_

Er würde einfach seine Augen offen halten – und wenn sie nicht kam, war sie sicher nur verhindert. Sie hatte ihn geküsst, verdammt nochmal, das musste doch ein gutes Zeichen sein. Sollte sie nicht da sein, würde er nach dem Konzert einmal versuchen, sie zu erreichen.

* * *

„Lane!" donnerte Perry Whites Stimme durch die Redaktion.

Als Lois von ihrem Bildschirm aufsah, war er bereits mit grimmiger Miene auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Oh-oh, das war kein gutes Zeichen. Wenn der Chefredakteur einer der besten Tageszeitungen der Welt sein Büro mit diesem Gesicht verließ, war das nie ein gutes Zeichen.

Hastig ging Lois im Kopf ihre an- und ausstehenden Artikel durch – nein, sie hatte alle Deadlines eingehalten. Was konnte der Chief sonst von ihr wollen? War es etwa, weil sie und Jimmy gestern...?

Sie hatte versucht, die ganze Sache möglichst wenig auf ihre Arbeit niederschlagen zu lassen. Klar, ganz konnten sie es beide nicht außerhalb des _Planet_ lassen – sie waren eben doch Arbeitskollegen. Über Jimmy schien den ganzen Tag schon eine dunkle Regenwolke zu hängen – kein Gewitter, dazu war er nicht der Typ, aber Regen reichte ja auch schon. Lois ihrerseits hatte das getan, was sie bei Irrungen und Wirrungen im Privatleben meistens tat: Sie hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und war praktisch kaum wieder aufgetaucht. Sämtliche Anrufe und SMS von Lucy hatte sie erfolgreich ignoriert...

Und dann war da ja auch noch die Sache mit CK. Das war eine ganz neue Büchse der Pandora, die sie da öffnete, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte. Zu ihrer Schande musste sie sich gestehen, dass ihr das ausgerechnet passiert war, als Jimmy ihr wie immer – wenn auch um einiges stiller und mit großen Augen wie ein getretenes Hündchen – ihren Kaffee gebracht hatte; ganz genau wie sie ihn am liebsten trank... Lois stieß ein kleines Seufzen aus – sie war wirklich ein Unmensch!...

Und dann hatte sie ganz automatisch an das Interview bei _Oromo_ denken müssen – CKs saphirblaue Augen schienen auch in ihrer Erinnerung noch bis in ihr Innerstes zu blicken. Seine schmalen, großen Hände, die er elegant um die Tasse gelegt hatte... An dieser Stelle hatte Lois Angst vor ihren eigenen Erinnerungen bekommen, auch wenn sie es nur ungern zugab. Der Mann machte ihr Angst – auf eine Weise Angst, die sie nicht verstehen wollte...

Sie blinzelte kurz, um zurück zu ihrem Chef zu kommen, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister White?"

Perry ließ ein kurz angebundenes Schnauben vernehmen. „Mir sagen, wo Sie gestern Abend waren," grummelte er. „Der Brandstifter vom Waisenhaus hat wieder zugeschlagen – oder zumindest gehen die Behörden inzwischen davon aus, dass es Brandstiftung war. Das ist Ihre Story, Lois. Machen Sie was draus!" Auch wenn seine Worte hart waren, so war sein rauer Ton doch eher ermutigend.

„Bin schon dabei, Chief," nickte Lois. Einen Moment lang machte sie sich Vorwürfe, dass sie ihr Privatleben ihrer Arbeit so in die Quere hatte kommen lassen. Im nächsten Moment verdrängte sie auch diesen Gedanken und wählte bereits eine der Nummern, die sie bei dem Waisenhaus-Brand bekommen hatte. Sie sollte sie direkt mit dem zuständigen Einsatzleiter der Polizei verbinden...

Es klingelte an.

Schließlich: „Metropolis PD, drittes Revier, Turpin am Apparat."

„Hier ist Lois Lane, _Daily Planet_. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich Sie so spät noch störe," meinte sie in ihrer freundlichsten Tonlage. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass Detective Turpin nicht auflegte, wenn sie ihm die saftigen Fragen stellte. „Aber ich habe gerade gehört, dass es gestern Abend einen erneuten Brand gegeben hat?"

„Kein Problem, Miss Lane. Das ist korrekt, ja." Lois wusste, sie hatte ihn, wenn sie vorsichtig war.

„Nun, es scheint ja wirklich ein recht komplizierter Fall zu sein, wenn die Meldung darüber erst heute herausgegeben wurde?"

„Miss Lane," Detective Turpins Ton wurde belehrend. „Wir machen nur unsere Arbeit, das wissen Sie doch. Und in der Tat mussten wir erst sichergehen, dass es keinen Mittäter oder anderweitigen Drahtzieher gibt. Unsere Jungs von der Spurensicherung hatten ihre helle Freude, das kann ich Ihnen sagen."

„Und was haben Sie herausgefunden?" Sie legte so viel _Sie-erfahrener-und-fähiger-und-großer-und-starker-Polizist_ in ihre Stimme wie sie sich nur traute.

„Der gestrige Brand hat ein Einfamilienhaus in North Bridge erwischt. Niemand ist ernsthaft verletzt worden. Die Untersuchungen sind allerdings noch nicht abgeschlossen. Ich kann Ihnen also leider momentan nicht mehr sagen."

„Ach, kommen Sie schon. Wir drucken es auch noch nicht, solange Sie uns kein Okay geben. Sie wissen, der _Daily Planet_ ist bestimmt nicht der _National Whisper_."

Detective Turpin zögerte einen Augenblick, seufzte jedoch schließlich – Lois wusste, sie hatte gewonnen. „Na gut. Ich vertraue Ihnen und dem _Planet_. Im Moment sieht es so aus, als wäre der Brandstifter ein gewisser Egan Drake. Einer der Jungs aus dem Waisenhaus, die nach dem Brand vorübergehend bei verschiedenen Familien untergebracht worden sind. Wir haben ihn fürs erste in Untersuchungshaft gesteckt."

Lois machte sich rasch ein paar Notizen. „Wissen Sie schon, wie lange es dauern wird, bis Sie konkrete Ergebnisse haben?"

„Sie kennen das Gesetz, Miss Lane. Jedoch hoffen wir, bis zum Ende der U-Haft auch etwas zu haben."

„Kann ich dann einfach morgen noch einmal bei Ihnen anrufen?" Lois versuchte, sich ihre Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„In Ordnung. Auf Wiederhören, Miss Lane." Detective Turpin wartete noch einen Moment auf Lois' Antwort, dann legte er auf.

In Lois' Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Einer der Jungs aus dem Waisenhaus – das hieß, der Brandstifter war noch minderjährig. Dann saß er wohl auch in diesem Moment... Wo war denn nur die Nummer, verdammt? Sie wusste, sie hatte sie irgendwo in ihrem Rolodex... Da!

Es klingelte an. Schließlich meldete sich eine Frauenstimme, „Jugendstrafanstalt Metropolis. Büro des Direktors. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Na wunderbar, die Sekretärin!

„Lois Lane, _Daily Planet_. Verzeihen Sie, dass ich so spät noch störe, aber ist der Direktor noch persönlich zu sprechen?"

„Der Direktor ist momentan noch in einer wichtigen Sitzung. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?" fragte die Vorzimmerdame neutral.

Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet Lois, dass es inzwischen bereits halb zehn abends war. Dass Menschen um diese Zeit wichtige Sitzungen abhielten, bezweifelte sie stark – entweder, er war nicht mehr da, oder diese Sitzung war... persönlicherer Natur. „Sagen Sie ihm doch bitte, dass es um einen Artikel zu den Serviceleistungen Ihrer Institution den Bürgern dieser Stadt gegenüber geht und dass er mich bitte noch heute zurückrufen soll."

Die Stimme der Sekretärin klang mit einem Mal geradezu triefend höflich. „Selbstverständlich, Miss Lane. Der Direktor wird sich bei Ihnen noch heute melden, sobald er aus dem Meeting kommt. Auf Wiederhören."

Lois verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Rückruf nicht lange dauern würde – und wenn es nur war, um ihr zu bestätigen, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig gerade ein wichtiges Meeting hatte. Außerdem, meistens wirkte Lois' kleine Notlüge Wunder. Wer konnte schließlich ein gutes Image dringender brauchen als Strafanstalten?

Sie beschloss, während des Wartens schon einmal ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie würde Egan Drake noch heute persönlich einen Besuch abstatten, egal wen sie bestechen müsste! Sie hatte schon genug Zeit verschwendet!

Als sie gerade aufstehen wollte um ihre Jacke zu holen, klingelte ihr Telefon. Das würde der Jugendknast sein. Rasch hob sie ab. „_Daily Planet_, Lois Lane."

Ein kurzes Zögern am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann: „Lois?" Sie erstarrte augenblicklich. „Hier ist Clark... CK von _Fire!_. Das gestern..."

„Rufen Sie mich nie wieder an!" Ihr Ton war schärfer als beabsichtigt, doch das konnte Lois in diesem Augenblick nur recht sein. Es übertönte das Hämmern in ihrer Brust. Dann knallte sie praktisch den Hörer auf.

Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und Tasche. Wandte sich Richtung Aufzüge und war bereits auf halbem Weg nach draußen, als ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch Jimmy über den Weg lief. Sie fühlte sich wie in einer schlechten Seifenoper.

Er schien noch in den Archiven beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, denn er trug einen ganzen Stapel Ordner. „Oh, äh, Lois... Wo gehst du hin?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Lois seufzte. So wenig sie Jimmy noch mehr verletzen wollte, sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für ihn. „Zum Jugendknast. Wichtig. Artikel," meinte sie nur in seine generelle Richtung, ohne dabei auch nur langsamer zu werden. Und sie war bereits an ihm vorbei.

Als die Aufzugtüren sich hinter ihr schlossen, hörte sie ihn noch hinter ihr her rufen, „Pass auf dich auf."

Sie war allein im Fahrstuhl – und stieß endlich den angehaltenen Atem aus.

* * *

In Azzies Dorm angekommen, bekam Clark erst einmal ein Handtuch in die eine Hand und eine Tasse Kaffee in die andere.

Unschlüssig stand er im Eingangsbereich und sah Azzie nach, die zu sich selbst murmelnd in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. „Irgendwo müsste noch eins von Jeffs T-Shirts sein, das er hier vergessen hat..." Als sie wieder zum Vorschein kam, hatte sie ein ordentlich zusammengelegtes dunkelblaues _Curfew_-Konzert-T-Shirt in ihren Händen und hielt es ihm entgegen.

Clark stand nach wie vor im Eingangsbereich und sah Azzie verwirrt an. Diese jedoch nahm ihm kurzerhand den Kaffee wieder ab und drückte ihm dafür das T-Shirt in die Hand. „Da ist das Bad. Zieh dir das trockene Shirt an. Und dann sagst du mir, was los ist."

Sie schob ihn regelrecht ins Bad – was bei ihrer Körpergröße eigentlich kein einfaches Unterfangen sein sollte – und zog die Tür hinter ihm zu. Clark tat wie ihm geheißen; viele Alternativen blieben ihm in diesem Moment schließlich nicht.

Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam – so gut es ging abgetrocknet und in dem frischen T-Shirt – fand er sich plötzlich Azzies ungläubig-prüfendem Blick gegenüber. Sie hatte es sich auf der alten klapprigen Couch bequem gemacht, die Beine untergeschlagen und eine Tasse Kaffee in den Händen. Sagte kein Wort. Der Kaffee schien vergessen. Blinzelte und schien wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen. Runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit deinen roten Haaren passiert?"

Clarks Hand wanderte ganz von selbst zu den dunklen Stoppeln auf seinem Kopf, doch konnte er sie gerade noch bremsen und zog sie zurück. Ganz bewusst versuchte er die Antwort so weit wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Er zog sich einen Stuhl hinüber zur Couch. Zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem eine zweite Tasse Kaffee stand. Nahm sie nach einem fragenden Blick zu Azzie sowie einem Nicken ihrerseits und trank einen langen Schluck. Fertig-Cappuccino, süß und nach künstlichen Aromen schmeckend, aber das war Clark in diesem Augenblick egal. Er setzte ab und antwortete schließlich tonlos, „Sind eine Perücke."

„Was werden deine Fans nur dazu sagen...?" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, ganz offensichtlich in dem Versuch ihn aufzuheitern.

Auch wenn das nicht ganz funktionierte. „Azzie, wieso hast du mich damals in die Band geholt?"

„Du studierst Musik. Komposition. Wenigstens einer muss sich doch auskennen bei dem, was wir da machen. Und du spielst Bass. Und mit dir hat das wahrscheinlich langweiligste Seminar des ganzen Studiums Spaß gemacht." Auf Clarks ungläubigen Blick fügte sie noch hinzu, „Im Ernst. Wer kann sich schon für Deutsch bei Professor Bronfen begeistern."

Das entlockte Clark nun doch ein unwillkürliches Lächeln.

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Drei Tassen von Azzies schrecklichem Päckchen-Cappuccino später erzählte Clark ihr von Lana. War doch noch froh, sich an ihrer bereitwilligen Schulter ausweinen zu können. Und schlief schließlich auf ihrer Couch ein...

Am nächsten Morgen erzählte Azzie ihm, dass er im Schlaf geschwebt war.

* * *

Und dabei hatte er gedacht, sie wären etwas Besseres. Hatte sie sogar gemocht.

Natürlich, sie verstanden ihn nicht, verstanden nicht, wie es war – aber dass er hierher gebracht worden war... Natürlich, sie vernahmen es nicht, das leise Flüstern – den lauten Ruf – dieser einzigartigen Melodie. War ihnen etwas passiert? Nein...

Wieso war er dann hier? Weil sie toten, kalten Dingen nachheulten...

Erneut wurde Egan von einem Hustenanfall gepackt. Sah Sterne. Klopfte mit steifen Fingern seine Taschen ab – kalt, ganz kalt...

Als sein Blick auf das glimmende Ende einer Zigarette fiel. Und Egan wiegte sich im Rhythmus...

* * *

Azzie drehte sich am Eingang der dunklen Sackgasse zu Clark um. „Zier dich nicht so. Sie wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Clark war sich da nicht so sicher. Am Telefon hatte Lois nicht gerade besonders freundlich geklungen. „Azzie, ich weiß nicht..."

„Wie, du weißt nicht?" Azzie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille an, ihre Augenbrauen weit nach oben gezogen. „Entschuldige mal, aber ich hab mir doch nicht deine ständigen Konzert-Schnitzer und Proben-Ausfälle angetan, nur damit du jetzt hier einfach den Schwanz einziehst!" Sie machte einen Schritt, zurück auf ihn zu.

Clark atmete tief durch. „Das ist jetzt nicht fair, und das weißt du," antwortete er leise. Beim heutigen Konzert hatte er sich gut gehalten, wie er fand, und die Proben versäumt hatte er auch nur ein einziges Mal – als Lois ihn im Fahrstuhl...

„Ich weiß. Was aber wirklich nicht fair ist, ist, dass du sie jetzt einfach so aufgeben willst. Wir sind hier. Was hast du zu verlieren?" Ihr Ton war nach wie vor scharf, jedoch war das kalte Feuer aus ihren Augen verschwunden. „Und jetzt lass uns aus dieser Gasse verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht, wie du den furchtbaren Gestank hier aushältst." Und bevor Clark noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, packte Azzie ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Aus den Schatten heraus tretend, ließ sie ihn los. Clark folgte ihr – wortlos. In ihm arbeitete es. Natürlich hatte sie recht, was hatte er schon zu verlieren, wenn er noch einmal Lois gegenüber trat? Versuchte, mit ihr zu reden? Sie irgendwie überzeugte, einfach mal mit ihm Essen zu gehen, ein ganz normales Date, kein Interview, keine Aufzug-Nahtod-Erfahrungen...? Und trotzdem hallte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf wider – „_Rufen Sie mich nie wieder an!"_... Jeder Schritt, den er dem _Daily Planet_ näher kam, fiel ihm schwerer.

Clark hatte Mühe mit Azzie neben ihm Schritt zu halten. Den Kopf gesenkt und ihre Schritte zielgerichtet, wandte sie eine Taktik an, die sie sich sehr bald nach ihrem Durchbruch angewöhnt hatten. Würde sie jemand auf der Straße erkennen, reagierten sie einfach nicht auf ihren Namen, als hätte sie derjenige einfach verwechselt.

Allerdings musste Clark gestehen, dass gerade auch Azzies „Transformation" ihn immer wieder regelrecht erstaunte. Auf der Bühne provozierend und sicher auch die Fantasien vieler ihrer männlichen Fans bedienend, war sie privat eher „einer der Jungs". Ihre blonde Mähne hatte sie in einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt, hatte ihre Kontaktlinsen erneut gegen eine Brille getauscht, trug statt der hohen Absätze flache Ballerinas, eine schwarze Jeans und ein bequemes blau-graues _Nirvana_-T-Shirt. Auch ihre ganze Haltung war anders – Clark wusste, Azzie arbeitete hart an dem Bild, das sie der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, legte sehr viel Wert auf Privatsphäre. Und er musste zugeben, würde er ihr so zufällig auf der Straße begegnen, er würde sie zumindest auf den ersten Blick nicht wiedererkennen...

„Was wirst du ihr sagen?" brach Azzie schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie sah ihn verschmitzt aus dem Augenwinkel an, während sie durch die Drehtür am Eingang zum _Planet_-Gebäude traten.

Mit einem Schulterzucken folgte Clark ihr. „Ich weiß es noch nicht," meinte er und konnte dabei einen leichten Anflug von Panik nicht komplett aus seiner Stimme halten. Er war nervös. Merkte, wie seine Finger unruhig wurden, ganz von selbst in seine Hosentaschen wanderten, wieder heraus, wie sie mit seinen Ringen spielten...

Menschen in Anzügen kamen ihnen entgegen; Bürohengste und Workaholics, die um diese Zeit noch Überstunden schoben, ihre Projekte noch gut ins Bett gebracht wissen wollten. Sie alle stürmten praktisch an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blicks zu würdigen. Auf eine seltsam losgelöste Art beobachtete Clark sie fasziniert. Hätte er nicht bereits in jungen Jahren die Musik für sich entdeckt, wer weiß... vielleicht wäre er einer von ihnen geworden. Hätte nicht Musik geschrieben, sondern Nachrichten, Artikel, Kommentare... Ob ihn das Schicksal wohl auch dann zum _Daily Planet_ geführt hätte? Zu Lois?...

Clark schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Kam zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Zu Azzie, die bereits den Knopf gedrückt hatte und ungeduldig auf einen Aufzug wartete. „Du könntest ihr einfach die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Ich meine, klar, du machst dich damit extrem verletzbar..."

„Außerdem ist sie in einer Beziehung," gab Clark zu bedenken. „Ich will mich da nicht dazwischen drängen." Er seufzte. Das war aber auch eine vertrackte Situation!

Mit einem leisen _Pling_ öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür und sie betraten die kleine Kabine. Hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür wieder und das geschäftige Treiben der Eingangshalle wurde vom leisen Dahinplätschern eines Ragtime-Klavierstücks abgelöst, das jedoch nicht gegen das Stakkato von Clarks Herz ankam.

Das schiefe Lächeln auf Azzies Zügen in diesem Moment sprach Bände. „Als ob du das nicht schon längst getan hättest."

Clark sah schuldbewusst auf seine Schuhe und vergrub seine Hände noch tiefer in den Hosentaschen. „Ich weiß..." antwortete er leise. Diese beiden Worte blieben ihm bereits fast im Hals stecken.

„Hey!" Azzie knuffte ihn aufmunternd in die Seite. „Jetzt zerfließ' hier mal nicht in Selbstmitleid! Schließlich hat _sie dich_ geküsst... Also! Geh und red mit ihr!"

Der Aufzug öffnete sich auf ein, der späten Uhrzeit zum Trotz, immer noch hell erleuchtetes Stockwerk. Ein großes Logo verkündete, dass sie vor den Redaktionsräumen des _Daily Planet_ standen. Hier arbeitete Lois also. Das war ihr Reich... Das Sirren der Computer, das Brummeln gedämpfter Gespräche, all das hatte seinen eigenen Rhythmus – einen, der Clark vielleicht sogar gefallen könnte...

Clark wurde von Azzie regelrecht aus dem Aufzug geschoben – und er musste zugeben, ohne sie wäre er wohl spätestens an dieser Stelle umgekehrt. So allerdings... Mit klopfendem Herzen und einem nervösen Rauschen in den Ohren ließ er seinen speziellen Blick durch die Redaktion wandern...

„Sie ist nicht hier." Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte – die nun allerdings in einem tiefen Seufzen entwich, das er nicht verhindern konnte.

„Bist du sicher?" Azzie schien nicht so einfach aufgeben zu wollen.

Clark konnte nur stumm nicken, wie betäubt, doch bereits in diesem Moment packte ihn seine Bandleaderin kurzerhand am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie hielt auf einen der immer noch zwischen den Schreibtischen herum wuselnden Leute zu, dessen Hinterkopf Clark verdächtig bekannt vorkam. „Entschuldigung!"

„Ja?" Als der Angesprochene sich irritiert zu ihnen umdrehte, erkannte Clark Jimmy Olsen. Lois' Freund. „CK, das sind ja Sie... Wow, das... wow... Und...?" Verwundert, überrascht, irritiert sah Jimmy von Clark zu Azzie.

Jedoch ließ letztere dem jungen Fotojournalisten keine weitere Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen, nun da sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach Lois Lane," meinte sie entschlossen und Clark konnte ein klein wenig der Bühnen-Persönlichkeit Azzie durchblitzen sehen. „Können Sie uns sagen, wo wir sie finden?"

Jimmy schien einen Augenblick oder zwei zu brauchen, bis sein Verstand aufgeholt hatte. Bei genauem Hinsehen erkannte Clark auch die Müdigkeit in seinem Gesicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was das wohl für ein Streit gewesen sein musste, den Lois gestern angedeutet hatte...

Und bei der Nennung von Lois' Namen stand eine unausgesprochene Traurigkeit in Jimmys Augen. „Lois ist... Sie ist vor einer Weile gegangen..." Er blinzelte, versuchte zu lächeln. „Aber ich kenne Sie doch irgendwoher..." Er musterte die zierliche Frau vor ihm, als schließlich doch Erkenntnis in seinen Blick trat und seine Augen groß und größer wurden. „Wow, ich glaube... Azzie! Azzie und CK von _Fire!_, hier in der Redaktion... Kann... kann ich vielleicht ein Autogramm haben? Oder noch besser, ein Foto machen?"

„Keine Fotos," entgegnete Azzie streng und Jimmy ließ seine bereits erhobene Kamera, synchron zu seinen Schultern, wieder sinken.

In diesem Augenblick tat er Clark beinahe leid. Er wirkte so jung...

Jimmy nickte stumm und wandte sich zu einem der verlassenen Schreibtische am Fenster um. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte Clark nicht sehr viele persönliche Gegenstände darauf – eine kindliche Buntstift-Zeichnung, die mit einem ungelenken _„Sammy"_ unterschrieben war, eine wilde Ansammlung handschriftlicher Notizen auf viel zu kleinen Zetteln sowie eine halbleere Tasse Kaffee mit Lippenstift-Spuren... Das musste dann wohl Lois' Schreibtisch sein. Unwillkürlich schlug sein Herz noch ein wenig schneller. Als er jedoch Jimmys Blick bemerkte, wich er beinahe physisch etwas zurück. Unwillkürlich spürte er, wie seine Hände sich immer tiefer in seinen Hosentaschen vergruben.

„Irgendwo hier ist sicher ein Hinweis, wo Lois hin ist," murmelte der Jüngere eher als dass er mit ihnen redete, während er die lose über den Schreibtisch verstreuten Papierstapel durchsah. „Nach Hause ist sie nicht, dafür hatte sie es zu eilig... Aber viel verstanden hab ich auch nicht, als sie vorhin so schnell weg ist."

Er hielt in seiner Suche inne und Clark meinte ein leises, „Nicht, dass das jemals anders gewesen wäre, selbst als wir zusammen waren," zu hören. Die Negativität, der Zynismus passte nicht zu dem Bild, das er sich von Jimmy Olsen bisher gemacht hatte. Clark war hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Impuls, seinem Konkurrenten Mut zuzusprechen und dem Bedürfnis, hier einfach nur weg zu kommen... Die ganze Situation war ihm unglaublich unangenehm.

Als er mit einem Mal realisierte, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Jimmy Olsen und Lois waren nicht mehr zusammen? Oder interpretierte er da gerade zu viel hinein? Doch jetzt nachzufragen, wagte er nicht.

Musste er aber auch nicht, denn Azzie kam ihm bereits zuvor – und Clark wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle im Boden versunken. „Ach, Sie waren mit Lois zusammen?" fragte sie geradeheraus.

Jimmy stieß beinahe Lois' halbvolle Kaffeetasse um, nur um im nächsten Moment praktisch stocksteif vor ihnen zu stehen. Clark konnte sehen, dass er sich nun sehr zusammen nahm; er sank noch ein wenig weiter in sich zusammen. Eigentlich wollte er das, was nun käme, gar nicht hören – und wollte es gleichzeitig so sehr wissen wie bisher noch selten etwas...

„Lois ist eine tolle Frau. Dass es mit uns soweit käme, damit hätte ich vorher nie im Leben gerechnet. Sie spielt eben doch in einer ganz anderen Liga..." Er schien das tiefe Seufzen nicht unterdrücken zu können.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid zu hören," meinte Azzie und legte Jimmy eine Hand auf die Schulter. Clark nickte nur, brachte kein Wort heraus in diesem Moment. Jedes weitere Wort klänge verlogen, auch wenn er aufrichtig mit seinem jungen Konkurrenten fühlte...

Als mit einem Mal lautes Sirenen-Geheul an seine empfindlichen Ohren drang. Das laute Knistern und Knacken von Feuer... Einen Moment haderte er noch mit sich, doch dann hörte er ihn: Lois Lanes Herzschlag, nicht weit davon entfernt. Außerdem war es wirklich die perfekte Gelegenheit, hier weg zu kommen. „Azzie, kann ich euch kurz allein lassen...?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, spurtete er bereits los.

* * *

Immer wieder sah Lois auf ihre Uhr. Es war spät, das wusste sie. Egal, sie würde da rein kommen, wen auch immer sie bestechen, bezirzen oder sonstwas musste! Zum wie vielten Mal sie ihr Handy hervor holte und nachsah, wusste sie nicht – der Direktor hatte sie immer noch nicht zurück gerufen. Auf altbewährte Methoden war einfach kein Verlass mehr...

Wieso dauerte das denn so lang? Von allen Taxifahrern in Metropolis hatte Lois natürlich den langsamsten mit dem klapprigsten und ältesten Taxi erwischen müssen! Ungeduldig rutschte sie auf dem unbequemen Rücksitz umher, spürte, wie sich die Metallfedern der Polster in ihr Hinterteil bohrten...

Als sie schließlich doch noch anhielten, allerdings nicht dort, wo Lois erwartet hatte. Doch als sie den Hals reckte, um nachzusehen, wurde schnell klar, warum der Fahrer in einiger Distanz vom ursprünglichen Ziel gehalten hatte: Dunkle Rauchschwaden drangen ihnen entgegen und reduzierten die Sicht praktisch auf Null. Lois' Nacken prickelte.

Hastig drückte sie dem Taxifahrer ein paar Scheine in die Hand und stieg aus. Nun roch sie den Qualm auch. In der Ferne meinte sie bereits die Feuerwehr-Sirenen hören zu können – was wohl passiert war? Jedenfalls konnte es noch nicht lange her sein.

Je näher sie der Jugendstrafanstalt kam, desto undurchdringlicher und beißender fühlte sich der Rauch an – so sehr, dass Lois stehen bleiben musste, um in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer Sonnenbrille zu kramen sowie nach irgendetwas, das ihr den Rauch aus Mund und Nase halten könnte. Schließlich fand sie ein halbwegs sauberes Stofftaschentuch und schlang es sich behelfsmäßig um den unteren Teil ihres Gesichts – das musste so reichen; Wasser hatte sie keines...

Schritt für Schritt näherte sie sich der lichterloh in Flammen stehenden Jugendstrafanstalt von Metropolis. Denn dass Flammen aus den wenigen Öffnungen des Gebäudes heraus züngelten, das konnte sie durch die dunklen Gläser deutlich sehen, auch wenn alles andere eher schwierig wurde. Aber wenigstens konnte sie so überhaupt die – inzwischen tränenden – Augen noch offen halten!

Eine plötzliche Windböe erfasste sie, ließ sie ins Straucheln kommen. Sie konnte die Flammen auflodern sehen – dann jedoch schienen sie ein wenig zu schrumpfen. Seltsam. Lois blinzelte heftig, versuchte sich auf ihr Ziel zu konzentrieren, zwang ihren Körper ihr zu gehorchen.

Was war das? Mit einem Mal meinte sie etwas – einen dunklen Fleck – in sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit in das flammende Gebäude hinein und wieder heraus fliegen zu sehen. Das musste eine Sinnestäuschung sein.

Die sich jedoch im nächsten Augenblick wiederholte.

Lois traute ihren Augen nicht, blinzelte noch einmal heftig, um möglichst klare Sicht zu haben. Wedelte mit der Hand ein paar hartnäckige Schwaden des schweren Rauchs weg. Mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. Ein unangenehmes Kratzen in den Lungen beim Atmen, ein Zittern in den Knien...

Ihre Augen spielten ihr doch einen Streich! Irgendetwas war in diesem Rauch, von dem sie nicht wissen wollte, was es war. Etwas Giftiges, da war Lois sich sicher – denn sie hatte wirklich gerade gemeint, als dunkle Silhouette gegen die Flammen eine menschliche Gestalt zu sehen...

Die Feuerwehr-Sirenen wurden lauter, übertönten das inzwischen allgegenwärtige Knistern – kamen ganz deutlich in ihre Richtung.

Aber wenn die Rettungskräfte immer noch nicht hier waren, wer war dann gerade dabei, das Feuer zu löschen? Hustend konnte Lois beobachten, wie die Flammen immer kleiner und kleiner wurden. Aus dem Knistern wurde ein leises Zischen, aus dem dichten Rauch wurden Dunstschwaden...

... Und aus einem Seiteneingang trat eine Gestalt. Sie hielt etwas in den Armen... Lois zog sich das stinkende Tuch von Nase und Mund, um besser Luft zu bekommen. Atmete. Hustete. Lief auf die Gestalt zu und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft auf den Beinen zu halten. Sah, dass es ein Mann war, in seinen Armen eine schmächtige Gestalt mit einem Schopf wirrer, sandfarbener Locken... Lois stolperte. Schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft, die sich hartnäckig dagegen zu wehren schien. Scheiße!...

„Lois!" Lois? Wer...?

Plötzlich war er bei ihr. Starke Arme, die sie stützten... „D-Danke! Wer..." Ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken und heiß an und ihr Räuspern ging in ein weiteres Husten über. „Wer sind Sie? Haben Sie gerade den Brand gelöscht? Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" Ihre Worte hatten sich praktisch überschlagen, um sie noch vor der nächsten Husten-Attacke heraus zu bringen.

„Äh..."

Als sie endlich wieder genügend Luft bekam, rappelte Lois sich auf und drehte sich zu dem Fremden um. Er hatte immer noch nicht geantwortet – und als sie sah, wem sie da gegenüber stand, ahnte sie auch, warum.

Er sah anders aus. Der auffällige rote Schopf fehlte; stattdessen zierten seinen Kopf schwarze... nun, es war nicht viel länger als Stoppeln. Sein Gesicht war rußverschmiert – doch daraus leuchteten seine strahlend blauen Augen, die Lois überall wiedererkannt hätte. „CK!"

CK, der zurückhaltende Musiker – kein Zweifel! Und er war direkt ins Feuer. Geflogen! Er konnte fliegen. Und einen Großbrand im Alleingang löschen... Und... Und wer wusste was sonst noch alles...

„Oh mein Gott, das ist die Story des Jahrhunderts!" Lois witterte einen Kerth, ach, eine Pulitzer. Sie musste zurück in die Redaktion – sofort!

* * *

_to be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Geschrieben wurde diese Fanfic für den Sommer-Ficathon auf . Die Disclaimer aus Teil 1 gelten hier natürlich auch. Das übersetzte Dialog-Fragment stammt aus „Superman – Earth One" (DC Comics, J.M. Straczynski, Shane Davis)._

_**A/N:** __Hier ist er also endlich, der letzte Teil! :D *happy dance*  
Und ich muss echt sagen, ich hoffe wirklich sehr, dass er euch gefällt. Das Baby hier war ein Werk von etwa fünf Monaten (die ersten Ideen hatte ich im Juni) und jeder Menge Frust, Schweiß, Verzweiflung, Beratungen und Telefonaten mit der besten und tollsten Betaleserin der Welt, Magss, aber schließlich auch jeder Menge Freude, Spaß, und nicht zuletzt Stolz für mich, dass ich es wirklich fertig bekommen hab. Vielen vielen Dank an euch alle fürs Lesen, für das tolle Feedback und letztlich auch all eure Geduld mit mir! *grouphug*  
__Für alle, die wollen, sind hier (_.com/fire_teil/collection?id=674291_) auch wieder die Outfits zu Teil 6._

_Zum letzten Mal für diese kleine Monster-Bandfic (für meine Verhältnisse) wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen – und egal ob gut oder schlecht, Feedback ist immer absolut willkommen. :)_

_

* * *

_

**FIRE!**

**(Now's your time, burn your mind,  
you're falling far too far behind.)**

**

* * *

**

Alles in Egan verkrampfte sich in einem Schaudern, einem Zittern und einem schmerzhaften Husten. Das war das Erste, das er wahrnahm. Er hatte das Gefühl, heißes Magma zu husten. Hörte ungläubig das hohe Pfeifen seiner gezwungenen Atemzüge. Spürte seinen gesamten Körper sich zusammen ziehen, nur um sich dann kraftlos wieder auf dem harten Untergrund fallen zu lassen.

Als er seine Augen öffnen wollte, zuckte er erneut zusammen vor Schmerz. Sie fühlten sich wie zugeklebt an. Erstarrte Lava – rissig, trocken, heiß...

Was war passiert? Der Tanz hatte ihn mitgerissen, verschlungen... „Ich..." Husten. Atemnot. „Ich wollte... wollte es doch lernen. Beherrschen... Tanzen..." Seine Stimme klang jung in seinen eigenen Ohren.

„Wie geht es dir?" hörte er eine besorgte Stimme über sich. Warm, tief.

Ein erneutes Husten packte ihn, riss ihm gewaltsam die Augen auf – ein Schrei, von Ruß und Feuer durchtränkt, löste sich aus Egans Kehle. Er lebte, auch wenn er den Rhythmus nicht mehr hörte... Er hob seine Hand – schwarz – und fuhr sich unsanft über die Lider. Spürte Bröckeln, Schmieren. Blinzelte heftig.

Durch die tränenden Augen sah er verschwommen eine Gestalt. „Wer... wer bist du?"

Für einen Moment meinte er ein Zögern zu hören. „Ein... Freund. Du hast Glück gehabt, nur ein paar leichte Verbrennungen, und der Krankenwagen wird gleich hier sein."

Und es stimmte – jetzt, da die Wärme in ihm der kalten Welt um ihn herum langsam aber sicher wich, hörte er sie: Sirenen, die näher kamen. Stimmen, Autotüren...

Mit einem Luftzug war der Fremde weg.

* * *

In Lois' Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Getrieben vom puren Adrenalin in ihren Adern war sie losgestürmt.

_Er kann fliegen._

Sie musste ein Taxi finden, unbedingt!

_Ein Kerth!..._

Hastig sah sie sich um. Es wunderte sie, dass er ihr nicht hinterher kam – hatte er ihr noch hinterher gerufen? Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein?

_Seine sanften, tiefen blauen Augen..._

Da! Sie erspähte ein Taxi auf der anderen Straßenseite. Winkte, so dass der Fahrer sie einfach sehen musste.

Hupen links und rechts von ihr. Bremsen quietschten.

_Der Pulitzer..._

Lois' Augen waren starr auf die Taxi-Tür gerichtet, als sie über die Straße lief.

_Ganz allein hat er das Feuer gelöscht – mit seinen Händen? mit seinem Atem? – und einen Jungen gerettet..._

Hastig öffnete sie die Tür und ließ sich auf den Rücksitz fallen. „_Daily-Planet_-Gebäude und geben Sie Gas!" Ungeduldig sah sie auf ihre Uhr, hörte ihren Puls in ihren Ohren dröhnen.

_Sein rasendes Herz unter ihren Händen, im Aufzug, bevor..._

Wieso dauerte das denn so lange? Konnte der Fahrer nicht schneller fahren? Lois' Blick wanderte erneut zu ihrer Uhr.

_Was er wohl noch alles kann?_

Zwei Minuten waren gerade einmal vergangen. Und die Musik im Taxi war schrecklich. Lois war nie ein großer Country-Fan gewesen – und dass der laut mitsingende Fahrer nicht einmal richtig Englisch konnte, machte es ganz bestimmt auch nicht besser.

_Seine schmalen Hände, die geschickt und sicher über die Saiten fliegen... Dieselben Hände, die mich so mühelos gefangen, die das Feuer gelöscht haben..._

Von weitem konnte Lois bereits den Globus auf dem Dach des _Daily Planet_ erspähen.

_Weiß sonst noch jemand davon? Das Militär? Der Geheimdienst? Woher hat er diese unglaublichen Fähigkeiten?_

_

* * *

_

Vielleicht war es ein wenig naiv, vielleicht auch arrogant, doch Clark wusste, er wäre schnell genug um Lois noch einzuholen. Auch ohne dieses Wissen hatte es allerdings Wichtigeres gegeben in diesem Augenblick: den bewusstlosen Jungen – zumindest bis der Notarzt eintraf! Mit Ausnahme einiger Verbrennungen an den Händen und weiteren leichten Verbrennungen im Gesicht war er glücklicherweise nicht ernsthaft verletzt, sah aber verboten aus. Wimpern und Augenbrauen waren komplett dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen, eine getrocknete und vom Ruß schwarze Blutspur zog sich quer über seine ebenfalls rußverklumpte Stirn. Als Clark ihn gefunden hatte, hatte er zudem gerade das Bewusstsein verloren. Also war er solange noch geblieben.

Das volle Ausmaß dessen, was passiert war, holte ihn allerdings sowieso erst jetzt langsam aber sicher ein. Es war das geschehen, was er so lange befürchtet hatte. Er war unaufmerksam gewesen – und Lois hatte ihn gesehen.

„_Oh mein Gott, das ist die Story des Jahrhunderts!"_ Ihre letzten Worte bevor sie – wieder einmal – Hals über Kopf losgerannt war, hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam breitete sich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über seinen Körper bis hinunter in seine Zehenspitzen aus. Würde sie es wirklich tun und ihn vor der gesamten Welt als den Freak entlarven, der er war? Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte er dieses Risiko in Kauf genommen – jetzt, in der Luft, da er mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, packte ihn die kalte Angst.

Angst davor, nie wieder ein halbwegs normales Leben führen zu können. Angst davor, nie wieder einfach nur Musik machen zu können. Angst davor, wie ein Frosch seziert und studiert zu werden, so wie es sein Vater immer wieder befürchtet hatte. Angst davor, von den Augen der Welt als Außenseiter, als Ein-Mann-Freakshow begafft zu werden. Angst davor, nie wieder einfach nur helfen zu können – ohne Vorwürfe dafür zu bekommen, was er alles nicht tun konnte, nicht schaffte. Angst davor, seine Eltern, seine Freunde, in Gefahr zu bringen durch die bloße Assoziation mit ihm. Angst davor, dass Lois nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte...

Er musste sie finden! Mit ihr reden!

Aufs Äußerste konzentriert, suchte er die Stadt nach ihr ab. Versuchte über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren ihren Herzschlag auszumachen. Ließ immer wieder seinen speziellen Blick über die nächtlichen Straßen gleiten.

Da! Sie stieg gerade aus einem Taxi. Hastig landete er und rannte ihr hinterher, schloss zu ihr auf. „Lois! Warten Sie!"

Die einzige Reaktion, die er erhielt, war ein Beschleunigen ihrer Schritte.

Doch Clark ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Er folgte ihr durch die Drehtür in die Eingangshalle des _Daily Planet_. „Lois, hören Sie mir zu, bitte," versuchte er auf sie einzuwirken, wobei er eine kleine Spur seiner Verzweiflung nicht aus seiner Stimme halten konnte. „Sie wollen das wirklich veröffentlichen, oder? Natürlich, welcher Reporter würde sich das entgehen lassen... Aber bitte lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass das keine gute Idee ist... Lassen Sie mich wenigstens erklären..."

Während sie ganz offensichtlich ungeduldig auf den nächsten Aufzug wartete, hielt sie an, wandte sich ihm sogar zu. Ihre Haltung sprach Bände – sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn mit skeptisch nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen an, ihre vollen Lippen nur noch eine schmale Linie.

Mit einem raschen Seitenblick zur Stockwerksanzeige – 27ster Stock... 26ster... – sah Clark seine Chance. „Ich bin auf einer Farm aufgewachsen, in Kansas. Meine Eltern sind einfache Leute. Wenn Sie nun diesen Artikel schreiben, werden die beiden keine ruhige Minute mehr haben, vielleicht sogar bedroht werden. Sie haben nicht meine Kräfte, können sich nicht so einfach wehren... Meine Freunde... und die Band..."

In diesem Augenblick öffneten sich mit einem _Pling_ die Aufzugtüren. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, betrat Lois die kleine Kabine. Clark folgte ihr – er _musste_ sie einfach überzeugen!

„Hören Sie, es geht mir dabei nicht um mich – klar, ich schätze meine Privatsphäre sehr, aber..." Er seufzte. „Jedenfalls will ich doch nur helfen. Wenn die Welt wüsste, dass ich..."

„Die Welt hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit," unterbrach sie ihn energisch, beinahe aggressiv. Ihre Augen waren starr auf die Stockwerksanzeige geheftet.

Ihrem Blick folgend, fasste Clark einen Entschluss. Sie waren fast da – und wie von selbst drückte er den Nothalt-Knopf.

Mit einem Quietschen und einem Ächzen kam der Aufzug zum Stehen.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, Sie...?" Das wütende Funkeln in ihren Augen, als Lois auf ihn zu kam, hätte Clark um ein Haar zurückweichen und den Knopf freigeben lassen. „Meinen Sie wirklich, Sie können mich so daran hindern, diesen Artikel zu schreiben? Glauben Sie mir, damit machen Sie's mir nur umso leichter. Das ist Kidnapping, was Sie hier machen."

„Ich... ich will Sie doch nicht kidnappen, Lois, ich möchte nur, dass Sie mir einen Augenblick zuhören," redete er immer verzweifelter auf sie ein, auch wenn er nicht bereit war, den roten Knopf so schnell freizugeben.

Mit einer rußverschmierten Hand fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. Die Hand war danach noch ein Stück schwärzer, doch das konnte ihm in diesem Moment egal sein. Gedankenverloren wischte er sie sich an seiner dunklen Jeans ab, während er weitersprach. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich Sie nicht verstehen könnte. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich vielleicht sehr ähnlich handeln..."

Er konnte sehen, wie sie den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss. Beobachtete, wie der Ausdruck in ihren Augen etwas an Giftigkeit verlor. Im nächsten Moment jedoch war das Feuer wieder mit voller Wucht zurück. „Wieso halten Sie mich dann hier auf, hm?" Sie fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Armen.

„Weil es hier nicht nur um mich geht," antwortete er mit fester Stimme, versuchte in ihrem Blick zu lesen. Sie war eine intelligente, vernünftige Frau, er musste sie einfach erreichen...

Lois ballte die Hände an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten, löste sie wieder. Verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust, legte den Kopf schief. „Ach ja? Wissen Sie was, ich glaube, es geht Ihnen hier _nur_ um Sie. Sie haben nur zu viel Angst, es zuzugeben. Sie haben Angst davor, dass Ihr dreckiges kleines Geheimnis ans Licht kommt." Ihr Ton war hart, bitter, anklagend.

„Mein... dreckiges kleines Geheimnis?" Wollte sie ihn etwa provozieren? Clark atmete tief durch. Ihre Worte trafen ihn, wenn auch sicher anders als von ihr beabsichtigt.

Doch sie fuhr bereits fort, kam noch ein kleines Stück näher. Herausfordernd funkelte sie ihn an. „Nennen Sie mir _einen_ guten Grund, warum ich diesen Artikel nicht schreiben sollte!"

Clark schluckte schwer. „Wenn es nur um mich ginge, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht gerade begeistert, aber ich könnte damit leben."

Von Lois konnte er an dieser Stelle ein verächtliches kleines Schnauben hören.

Er begegnete offen ihrem Blick. „So aber... wenn die Welt Bescheid wüsste – über mich, was ich tun kann, wer ich bin... dann wären alle die mich kennen nicht mehr sicher. Meine Familie, meine Freunde – keiner hätte mehr ein Privatleben, keiner wäre mehr sicher." Ein leises Seufzen. „Und ich könnte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal da sein, um ihnen aus dieser Misere zu helfen, in die sie meinetwegen erst gekommen sind... Hören Sie, alles was ich will ist zu helfen, und wenn Sie der Welt da draußen sagen, wer ich wirklich bin, dann werde ich das nicht mehr können, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein werde, der Presse zu entkommen."

Erneut nahm er in ihren Augen ein Zögern wahr. Ein Zurückweichen – innerlich, wenn nicht physisch. Wägte sie seine Worte ab, dachte sie wirklich ernsthaft darüber nach, hatte er sie wirklich erreicht?

Oder rang sie in diesem Augenblick mit sich selbst? Mit einem Mal sah sie so verletzlich, so unsicher aus. War so nah, dass er die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging, spürte...

Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht. Prägten sich jedes kleine Detail ein. Die hohe Stirn. Ihre elegant geschwungenen Brauen. Die niedliche kleine Falte dazwischen, in der Mitte, wenn sie sie zusammenzog. Ihre vollen, langen Wimpern, die ihren feurigen Blick perfekt umrahmten. Die Art, wie sich ihre Nasenflügel weiteten. Der schwach rötliche Schimmer auf ihren ebenmäßigen, hohen Wangen. Das süße, perfekt runde Muttermal links unten. Der leicht geöffnete Mund, ihre vollen Lippen...

Bevor ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, was er gerade zu tun im Begriff war, hatte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen auch schon geschlossen. Sein Herz hatte seinen Verstand überlistet. Und noch bevor seine Lippen ihre berührten, spürte er die Elektrizität, die von ihr ausging. Die sprühenden Funken zwischen ihnen – und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er hoffte und betete, sie spürte sie auch.

Ihre Lippen gegen seine fühlten sich starr an, passiv, kühl.

In diesem Moment realisierte Clark, dass er mit dieser einen unüberlegten Handlung alles verlieren konnte – sein Leben, seine Freunde, sie... Alles verlieren würde! Sie würde ihn dafür auseinandernehmen, würde diesen Artikel schreiben, sich jetzt wahrscheinlich noch weniger davon abbringen lassen als vorher...

Doch gerade als er sich zurückziehen wollte, sich entschuldigen, im Boden versinken, alles ungeschehen machen... da spürte er, wie sie – zögerlich, vorsichtig – den Kuss erwiderte. Er war innerlich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sie sich wehren würde, ihn von sich stoßen, eine Ohrfeige, einen Tritt dorthin, wo es weh tat... Doch stattdessen spürte er das angenehme Kitzeln ihres warmen Atems auf seinen Lippen sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreiten...

Behutsam, immer bereit sie zurück zu nehmen, legte er seine Hände auf ihre schmalen Schultern, schloss sie in seine Arme.

Sein Herz drohte fast zu platzen, als sie in diesem Moment den Kuss noch vertiefte... Als er die Wärme und das sanfte Gewicht ihrer zierlichen Hände auf seiner Brust spürte...

Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Bildete er sich das nicht nur alles ein? Eigentlich musste er jeden Moment aufwachen und feststellen, dass das hier alles nur ein schöner Traum war.

Nein, versicherte er sich, sie war wirklich hier, sie küsste ihn gerade wirklich zurück... Ein wenig mutiger, zog er sie noch etwas näher, ließ seine Hände langsam über ihren Rücken hinunter wandern. Spürte unter seinen Fingerspitzen, durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer Bluse hindurch, ihre wohlige kleine Gänsehaut.

Innerlich übertönte die Melodie – ihre Melodie – inzwischen sogar das Stakkato seines Herzschlags. Er hatte das Gefühl, er schwebte darauf... Doch jetzt die Augen zu öffnen und nachzusehen, das würde er um nichts in der Welt.

In diesem Moment konnte er ein kleines, angenehmes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken – und spürte mehr denn hörte es von ihr erwidert.

Dann – ihre Zungenspitze, die federleicht seine Oberlippe entlang tastete. Ein angenehmer Schauder überlief ihn. Ganz von selbst ging nun auch seine Zunge behutsam auf Entdeckungsreise. Nur um von Lois' bereits empfangen zu werden. Sie tanzten...

Ihr warmer Körper presste sich gegen seinen, einzig ihre Kleidung noch zwischen ihnen. Es war eines der wenigen Male in seinem Leben, dass Clark nach Luft schnappen musste, sein Mund trocken, sein Atem flach.

Diese Pause wurde jedoch bereits von Lois genutzt – ernsthaft, woher nahm diese Frau den Atem? Hungrig wanderten ihre Lippen zu seinem Hals, seinem empfindlichen Ohrläppchen. Erneut durchfuhr ihn ein wohliges Schaudern, bei dem ihm regelrecht der Atem stockte.

Auf der Innenseite seiner Lider tanzten Sterne. Das schwerelose Gefühl in seinem Kopf machte ihn beinahe schwindelig. Lois' Finger, die in seinem Nacken filigrane kleine Kreise zeichneten.

Wie in Trance führte er mit einer Hand Lois' Gesicht wieder zu seinem, küsste sie heiß. Brauchte ihre Lippen in diesem Moment auf seinen wie Luft zum Atmen. Erkundete, tanzte, leckte, knabberte... „Lois..."

Ein Luftzug auf seiner erhitzten Haut unter seinem Shirt. Finger, die jeden Millimeter, den sie berührten, in Brand setzten. Ein schlankes Bein, das sich zwischen seine schob. Grober Stoff rieb gegen dünnes Nylon...

Wie ein Fisch am Land schnappte er vergeblich nach Luft... Brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis er zumindest einen halbwegs zusammenhängenden Gedanken formen konnte. Oh Gott, wie er diese Frau wollte! Und sie...

Er löste sich von ihr, begegnete ihrem unverständigem Blick... Benetzte sich atemlos die Lippen. „Gib... Gib mir etwas Zeit... Ein paar Tage... Dann bekommst du den Artikel, wenn du willst..."

Und bevor er sich erneut hinreißen ließ, gab er den roten Knopf frei und war bereits mit annähernd Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch die Deckenluke und auf dem Weg zum Polarmeer.

* * *

„Guten Abend, Metropolis! Schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid, mit uns zu feiern!" schallte Arts Stimme von der Bühne und wurde mit einem Tosen, einem Jubeln und Kreischen empfangen. Es war der letzte Abend des _Summer Stage Festivals_ und _Fire!_ der heiß erwartete Abschluss-Act.

Lois konnte von ihrem Platz am Rand der Menge nur erahnen, wie lange die Fans in der ersten Reihe bereits auf ihren Plätzen waren. Sie beneidete sie nicht um die Enge und Hitze, die dort vorne herrschen mussten – als Jugendliche hatte sie selbst einmal mit Lucy zusammen vor einer Konzerthalle übernachtet, um bei einem Konzert der _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ ganz vorne dabei zu sein. Während des vierten Songs war Lucy schließlich ohnmächtig geworden, was für sie beide das Ende des Konzerts bedeutet hatte...

Als nun die dunkle Bühne in einer wahren Licht-Explosion erstrahlte und die ersten Töne der Musik erklangen, drängten sich die Leute vor ihr nur noch dichter. Nein, sie beneidete die Fans in den vorderen Reihen wirklich nicht. Lois war froh um ihren Platz, wo hin und wieder auch die leichte Brise spürbar war, die durch den Park strich. Und sie war froh um ihre Kleidung, die im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal aus einer gemütlichen Bootcut-Jeans, einem trägerlosen Top und Sandalen bestand. So konnte sie das Konzert richtig genießen.

„_...Don't make me decide  
Don't make me choose  
Left, right, front, back  
I wanna know them all  
I'm going my own way..."_

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Lippen ließ sie ihren Blick von der Menge hinter ihr über die freudig applaudierenden Troupes neben ihr und die kreischenden Fans vor ihr bis zur Bühne wandern. Alle waren sie gekommen, eine bunte Mischung verschiedenster Altersgruppen. Und_ Fire!_ hatten sich für dieses Abschluss-Konzert besonders herausgeputzt:

Art trug zu engen schwarzen Jeans und schwarzem Hemd sogar eine elegante dunkelrote Krawatte, dazu rote fingerlose Handschuhe, eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, auf dem Kopf eine schwarze Melone und für einen Mann eine ganze Menge Schmuck.

Azzie, die neben ihm ihre weiße Halbakustische quälte, trug ebenfalls Sonnenbrille und Hut – der bei ihr im Gegensatz zu den Männern jedoch ein eleganter Mini-Zylinder war und kunstvoll auf ihrer blonden Mähne saß. Dazu ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid mit mehreren Reißverschlüssen, nietenbesetzte schwarze Stiefeletten und viel Silberschmuck – Ringe, Armreife, Ketten und Ohrringe.

Sogar Jeff hinter dem Schlagzeug hatte eine schwarze Melone auf dem Kopf und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Ansonsten konnte Lois nur sein schwarzes _Ramones_-T-Shirt hinter dem Drumkit hervorlugen sehen.

Schließlich kam ihr Blick auf Clark zu ruhen. Natürlich trug er ebenfalls Melone und Sonnenbrille und Lois musste zugeben, es stand ihm erstaunlich gut. Dazu schwarze Hosen in Nadelstreifen-Optik, mit seitlichen Gurten und Taschen, ein dunkelgraues Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte, niedrige schwarze Turnschuhe, sowie ein paar Silberringe an seinen geschickt über die Saiten fliegenden Fingern. Sogar sein Bass war diesmal ein elegant schwarzes Modell – der kleine Streber! Lois grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Dass die vier für dieses Konzert etwas Besonderes geplant hatten, hatte Lois sogar gehört – was es jedoch war, das hatte sie nicht herausbekommen. Umso überraschter war sie in diesem Moment auch, als die letzten Töne des aktuellen Songs verklangen und ausgerechnet Clark neben Art trat. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung nahm er seinen Bass und reichte ihn Art. Selbst von ihrer Position aus konnte Lois das gut gelaunte Grinsen auf seinen Zügen sehen. Lois' Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller. Währenddessen war auch Jeff hinter seinem Schlagzeug hervor gekommen, gab Clark nun seine Drumsticks und bekam seinerseits Azzies Gitarre gereicht. Azzie nahm Arts Mikro entgegen und Clark setzte sich hinter die Drums. Das Jubeln und Kreischen der Menge schwoll weiter an.

„Hey, Metropolis," hauchte Azzie nun fast schon ins Mikrophon. „Seid ihr bereit, diese Stadt so richtig zu rocken?" Lois musste zugeben, sie war wirklich gut. Sexy. Hätte sie sie nicht im Durcheinander der letzten Tage doch noch persönlich kennen gelernt, hätte sie ihr die 'Sexy Bitch' abgekauft...

Das Tosen der Menge war nicht mehr aufzuhalten, als die Band nun in veränderter Formation in einen ihrer bekanntesten Songs startete.

„_...Falling falling all the way  
Landing as a cat on her feet  
All around the buzzing of the hive  
What would evil be without light  
When up is down and inside out  
A sort of existence for it all..."_

Unwillkürlich wanderten Lois' Gedanken zurück zu der Probe, die nun auch schon wieder vier Tage zurück lag – die Probe, bei der sie Azzie zum ersten Mal natürlich, nicht als Sphinx, nicht als Diva, kennen gelernt hatte. Die Probe, zu der Clark sie lediglich mit einer kurzen SMS gebeten hatte zu kommen. Und die Probe, bei der sie eine der wohl wichtigsten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens getroffen hatte...

_... „Guck maaaal, Tante Looooo-oooooois!" Sam hinter ihr winkte aufgeregt mit den kurzen Armen, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Das fröhliche Lachen reichte von seinen Grübchen bis hinauf zu seinen glänzenden Augen. Die weiße Gretsch, die ihm von den Schultern hing, wirkte groß und schwer – zum Glück halfen Lucy und Azzie dem Kleinen dabei, sie zu halten. Auch wenn er nun darauf bestand, sie alleine zu spielen. Stolz umklammerte er das Plektrum und schrammelte auf den Saiten herum, während Azzies zierliche Finger am Hals des Instruments verschiedene Akkorde griffen._

_Unwillkürlich trat ein Lächeln auf Lois' Züge und sie sah den beiden ungleichen Frauen und ihrem kleinen Neffen eine Weile zu._

_Ein leises Räuspern neben ihr ließ sie zusammen zucken und erneut verkrampfte sich in ihr alles. Ihre Lippen begannen unwillkürlich zu prickeln, während sich in ihrem Hals ein deutlicher Kloß bildete._

_Natürlich war es CK. In diesem Moment waren ihm seine Nervosität und Unsicherheit deutlich anzumerken. Seine Hände waren tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben, seine Schultern zusammen und leicht nach vorne gezogen. Ob ihm überhaupt bewusst war, dass er auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute? Sein Lächeln war beinahe schon schüchtern._

_Allerdings wollte Lois ihm zuvorkommen; das Gespräch war unangenehm genug, hing seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, seit dem Brand, unangetastet zwischen ihnen – also besser die Kontrolle haben. „Sammy hat wirklich großen Spaß. Danke!" Tapfer suchte sie seinen Blick, versuchte ein höfliches Lächeln._

_„Kein Problem. Danke an Sam für das Comicheft," antwortete er zurückhaltend. Verfiel dann wieder in Schweigen._

_Suchte er nach den richtigen Worten – ausgerechnet er, dessen Songs vor einem künstlerischen, spielerischen Umgang mit Sprache und Rhythmus nur so strotzten?... Sicher, er wusste nicht, was er von ihr zu erwarten hatte. Sie kannte sein bestgehütetes Geheimnis, hatte praktisch sein Schicksal in der Hand..._

_In diesem Moment gab sie sich selbst einen Ruck. Atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie entschlossen seinen Blick suchte und hielt. „Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken die letzten Tage..." setzte sie möglichst neutral an._

_In seinen Augen entdeckte sie Angst. Sie spürte ihn beinahe physisch zurückweichen, in sich selbst zusammen sinken. Rasch fuhr sie fort, „Wüsste die Welt Bescheid, gäbe es so etwas wie Freunde oder Privatleben nicht mehr. Keiner wäre mehr sicher. Das haben S... hast du –" Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich in seine Augen. „– mir gesagt. Weder für dich, noch für die Menschen um dich herum..." Ein gedankenverlorenes Nicken von ihr. „Das sehe ich ein. Und... dann werde ich eben noch ein wenig warten auf meinen Pulitzer... Ich werde den Artikel nicht schreiben."_

_Sie konnte beobachten, wie das Leuchten in seine überirdisch blauen Augen zurückkehrte. Die Wellen der Erleichterung, die in diesem Augenblick von ihm ausgingen, waren regelrecht greifbar. Als er nun wieder in voller Größe und aufrecht vor ihr dastand, musste auch Lois lächeln..._

... Im Nachhinein war Lois wirklich sehr froh, diese Entscheidung so getroffen zu haben.

Am Tag nach der Probe hatte sie per Zufall mit ihrem Vater, dem General, telefoniert. Und bei der bloßen Erinnerung an seine Worte lief ihr ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hatte ihn möglichst unverbindlich gefragt, ob das Militär von Fällen wie Clarks wusste – natürlich hatte ihr Vater auf die Geheimhaltung verwiesen – und wie sie damit umgehen würden.

Der General hatte ein Szenario gezeichnet, das Lois unwillkürlich an Begriffe wie „Roswell, New Mexico" und „Area 51" hatte denken lassen: Geheimhaltung, Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit, genaue Untersuchung, nicht näher konkretisierte Test aller Art, möglicher Einsatz als Waffe... Nein, Lois hatte sich richtig entschieden.

„_...My train of thought  
Is drifting off now  
Lying on my back  
I don't dare close my eyes  
Want to see you  
You are here..."_

Erleichtert ließ sie ihren Blick auf Clark ruhen, nahm seine Konzentration und Anspannung hinter dem Drumkit wahr. Er bemühte sich, diesmal keinen Fehler zu machen, dosierte seine Kraft punktgenau. Und trotzdem spürte sie selbst von ihrem Platz aus den Spaß, den ihm dieses Konzert – seine Musik – brachte.

Als sie nicht weit von ihr entfernt ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge entdeckte. Mit einem knappen Nicken und Lächeln zu Lucy und Ron verließ sie ihren Platz, um ihm entgegen zu gehen. Detective Dan Turpin war in Zivilkleidung, schien jedoch nach etwas Ausschau zu halten. Was er hier wohl wollte? Lois setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf, als sie ihn schließlich erreichte.

„Miss Lane," grüßte der Polizist sie freundlich und schüttelte ihre Hand.

Lois erwiderte den Gruß. „Detective Turpin, was für eine Überraschung, Sie hier zu sehen. Ich muss gestehen, ich hätte Ihnen einen solchen Musikgeschmack gar nicht zugetraut," zog sie ihn gutmütig auf, schließlich könnte der Detective genau dasselbe zu ihr sagen.

Turpin antwortete mit einem amüsierten Lachen. „Sie wären überrascht, wie oft man mich außer Dienst auf Konzerten finden könnte... Heute bin ich allerdings zumindest halbwegs dienstlich hier," fügte er wieder ernster hinzu. „Wie macht sich der Junge denn bisher so?"

Mit dem Jungen war Egan Drake gemeint, das war Lois klar. Sie ließ ihren Blick hinüber zu den Pyrotechnik-Kontrollen wandern, wo Egan mit leuchtenden Augen zusammen mit einem der erfahreneren Roadies herum hantierte. Dann zur Bühne, wo auf einen unsichtbaren Befehl hin Funken in spektakulären Bahnen davon stieben.

Sie wandte sich wieder Detective Turpin zu. „Sieht aus, als hätte er seinen Platz gefunden."

„Hmpf," nickte Turpin. „Da kann er wenigstens so viel anzünden wie er will, ohne gleich alles abzufackeln. Freut mich für ihn, dass _Fire!_ ihn so unter ihre Fittiche genommen haben. Haben Sie ein bisschen ein Auge auf ihn. Er ist ein guter Kerl, solange er nicht an die Falschen gerät. Und solange seine Sozialstunden noch laufen, werde ich in regelmäßigen Abständen auch mal vorbei sehen."

Lois nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Band wird sich gut um ihren neuen Roadie kümmern," antwortete sie dem Polizisten. Auch sie hatte erst im Nachhinein erfahren, dass ausgerechnet der Waisenhaus-Brandstifter nun seine Sozialstunden als Azubi der Pyrotechnik bei _Fire!_ ableistete. Doch sie vertraute darauf, dass die Band wusste, was sie tat. Oder besser gesagt, Clark, denn dass er dahinter steckte, war recht offensichtlich...

„_...The light of day has long gone  
I work at night, I work alone  
Don't know who I am or who I want to be  
Steady, steady, my work, my love  
Don't care what's going on  
Life is good for it is quiet..."_

In diesem Moment klingelte Turpins Handy und mit einer knappen Entschuldigung war er auch schon wieder verschwunden – auf der Suche nach einem etwas ruhigeren Fleckchen zum telefonieren. Lois versuchte noch kurz zu hören, um was es ging, wenn auch ohne Erfolg. Aus der Haltung des Detective allerdings leitete sie ab, dass es wohl nichts Ernstes war.

Ein wenig brannte es Lois inzwischen schon unter den Nägeln, den Artikel doch noch zu veröffentlichen, der da für den Moment noch friedlich auf ihrem Laptop schlummerte...

... Lois rollte die Augen – wie konnte ein so intelligenter und bemerkenswerter Mensch so begriffsstutzig sein? „Lies den Artikel..." Erneut hielt sie CK ihren Artikel-Entwurf unter die Nase.

_Vielleicht lag es an der späten Uhrzeit. Es war bereits halb zwölf und sie wusste, _Fire!_ hatten auch an diesem Abend noch für das große Finale morgen geprobt. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Tatsache, dass sie bei ihm angerufen hatte, ob er da war, als sie bereits vor der Tür seines Hotelzimmers gestanden hatte. Natürlich hatte sie sich zuvor versichert, dass sie ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit antreffen würde, auch wenn diese Aktion sehr spontan und kurzfristig war._

_Sie hatte da diese Idee gehabt, und während CK nun in die beiden ausgedruckten Seiten vertieft war, machte sie sich auf die Suche..._

_Im Randbereich ihrer Wahrnehmung bemerkte sie, wie er immer noch neben der hinter ihr geschlossenen Zimmertür stand. Wie sich sein roter Haarschopf bewegte, als er aufsah. „Das ist ja der Band-Artikel..." Er sah sie fragend an._

_„Klar, was dachtest du denn?" meinte sie nur, immer noch in ihre Suche vertieft. A-ha! Da! Auf dem kleinen Nachttisch am anderen Ende des Raums lag es: das Comicheft, das Sammy CK am Vortag geliehen hatte. _Super Sentai Sayajin_. Sie hielt direkt darauf zu, drehte sich nun endlich zu ihrem Gegenüber um und hielt das Heft triumphierend über ihren Kopf._

_CK sah mit nach oben gezogenen Brauen zuerst sie, dann den Comic in ihrer Hand und erneut sie an. „Allein deshalb bist du aber nicht hierher gekommen, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig._

_Die Intensität seines Blicks ließ Lois' Magen kleine nervöse Loopings drehen. Schließlich schüttelte sie jedoch grinsend den Kopf. Langsam, nicht alle Trümpfe auf einmal ausspielen... „Nein, nicht nur deshalb." Sie ließ sich auf das nähere der beiden Betten fallen und blätterte möglichst gelassen das Comicheft in ihrer Hand durch. „Ich hab da so eine Idee. Für dich –" Für sie beide. „Wie du helfen kannst, ohne erkannt zu werden."_

_Auch ohne hinzusehen, konnte Lois die verschiedenen Emotionen, die über CKs Gesicht hinweg huschten, regelrecht spüren. „Meinst du etwa, ich sollte wie einer dieser Superhelden aus den Comics rumlaufen?" fragte er amüsiert._

_„Nein." Seine Erleichterung in diesem Moment hatte etwas unverdorben Naives. „Du wirst der Superheld sein." Lois lächelte ihn zuckersüß an._

_Nun kam CK doch zu ihr herüber und setzte sich auf das andere Bett, ihr schräg gegenüber. „Super Sentai Sayajin?" fragte er skeptisch._

_Sie nickte. „Genau der. Super Senji-dingsbums. Den Namen sollten wir allerdings kürzen, der hat keinen wirklichen Biss, der rollt noch nicht richtig locker-leicht von der Zunge."_

_Zur Antwort bekam sie verschränkte Arme und erneut eine ungläubig hochgezogene Augenbraue. Ein kurzes Zögern, dann... „Nein."_

_Er war also noch nicht ganz überzeugt, na gut – doch Lois hatte sich auf dem Weg hierher schon eine kleine Strategie zurecht gelegt. „Wie findest du den Artikel eigentlich?" fragte sie möglichst beiläufig._

_Für einen Augenblick aus dem Konzept gebracht, blinzelte er sie verwirrt an. „Ähm, ja, gut... er ist gut..."_

_„Nur gut?" Ein wenig fühlte sich Lois nun doch in ihrem journalistischen Können beleidigt. Sie wandte sich erneut dem Comicheft zu, blätterte darin._

_„Okay, wirklich gut," lenkte er gutmütig ein und Lois konnte um ein kleines Lächeln nicht umhin. „Ein paar der Metaphern, die du verwendest, könntest du noch etwas ausbauen..."_

_Sie richtete sich schwungvoll auf. „Scheiß auf Metaphern – ich bin Journalistin und keine Romanautorin. Außerdem ist das mein Stil und Perry hat noch nie gemeckert," entgegnete sie energisch. Kritisierte hier einfach ihren Schreibstil anstatt den Inhalt! Fast tat es ihr schon wieder leid, dass sie hierher gekommen war und ihm den Artikel gezeigt hatte._

_CK ruderte sichtlich zurück. „Sorry, das... Sorry," murmelte er und vertiefte sich erneut in den Artikel._

_Lois wandte sich wieder dem Comicheft zu, blätterte willkürlich eine Seite auf. „'Sie müssen dein Gesicht sehen. Sie müssen sehen, dass darin kein Übel liegt'," las sie laut. „Wer schreibt diese Dialoge?" Sie sah zu Clark auf, grinste. „Aber im Ernst, das was der Typ im Comic kann, kannst du auch."_

_CK schien gar nicht darauf eingehen zu wollen, deutete stattdessen auf den Ausdruck in seiner Hand. „Woher wusstest du, dass sich unter unseren musikalischen Einflüssen auch solche Exoten befinden wie _Dispatch_, Tommy Emmanuel oder _L'Arc~en~Ciel_? Das war im Interview doch gar nicht erwähnt...?"_

_Lois bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben bei dem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck, den er bei dieser Frage machte. „Ein guter Journalist verrät seine Quellen niemals." Nun brach doch ein erneutes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Außerdem habt ihr das auf eurer _MySpace_-Seite stehen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. Sie hatte schlussendlich doch noch ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht._

_„Wir haben eine _MySpace_-Seite?" Einen Moment schien CK wirklich verwundert, räusperte sich jedoch hastig. „Ich meine, natürlich, unsere _MySpace_-Seite... Und nur weil ich ein paar Dinge kann, macht mich das noch lange nicht zu einem Comichelden," gab er schließlich doch noch zu bedenken._

_Mit einem amüsierten kleinen Seufzen vertiefte Lois sich wieder in die bunten Bildchen. „Dabei würden dir Strumpfhosen sicher gut stehen," murmelte sie leise._

_Als CKs Kopf regelrecht nach oben schoss und er aufsah, der Artikel in seinen Händen scheinbar vergessen, musste sie sich zwingen, ihren Blick auf den Comic gesenkt zu halten. Sie spürte, wie sie sich unwillkürlich auf die Lippe biss. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie er aufstand, langsam die wenigen Schritte zu ihr herüber kam. Spürte, wie er sich neben ihr aufs Bett setzte, sich zu ihr herüber beugte. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr._

_Vor ihr aufgeschlagen war ein die Doppelseite ausfüllendes Panel, das den bunten Comichelden in dynamischer Flugpose zeigte, mit wehendem Cape und einem Arm entschlossen nach vorne gestreckt. Auch wenn Lois CKs Gesicht neben sich nicht sah, konnte sie nicht umhin, weiterzusprechen. „Das Cape hat was. Und natürlich bräuchtest du dann auch so ein Symbol auf der Brust, als würde der Comic plötzlich lebendi..." In diesem Augenblick fand sie sich seinem durchdringenden Blick gegenüber – ganz von selbst hatte sie sich im Sprechen immer weiter zu ihm gedreht. Und die Worte wollten einfach nicht mehr kommen..._

_Zwischen ihnen dehnte sich eine kleine Ewigkeit in die Länge, in der nur ihrer beider Atem die Stille durchbrach._

_Ein nervöses Lächeln spielte über seine Lippen. Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, wanderte seine Hand zu dem Comicheft. Nahm es langsam auf. Schloss es und legte es zielsicher zurück auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett..._

_Lois musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Spürte, wie ihre Zunge ganz von selbst über ihre prickelnden Lippen fuhr. Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an, als sie die beiden Silben schließlich hervorbrachte, „CK..."_

_„Clark," meinte er sanft. „Bitte nenn mich Clark..."_

_Lois brachte ein Nicken zustande. „Okay... Clark..." Was hatte sie sagen wollen? Sie atmete einmal tief durch. Verdammt, was stellte dieser Mann nur mit ihr an, dass er immer wieder eine solche Reaktion bei ihr hervorrief? Beinahe panisch wich sie seinem Blick aus, suchte nach etwas Unverfänglichem..._

_...Als ihre Augen an seinen roten Haaren hängen blieben. Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, griff sie hinein und packte beherzt zu. Mit einem _Rrrrrratsch_ löste sich die Perücke von CKs—Clarks Kopf. Darunter kamen die schwarzen Stoppeln zum Vorschein, die sie nach dem Brand gesehen hatte._

_Sich auf das Ding in ihren Händen konzentrierend, es hierhin und dorthin drehend, fragte sie, „Was ist das hier eigentlich?" Die Worte kamen härter als beabsichtigt heraus._

_Zögerlich öffnete Clark die zusammengekniffenen Augen wieder und sah sie an. Konnte sie da eine Spur von Schuldbewusstsein in seinem Blick entdecken?_

_Lois versuchte sich an einem ermutigenden Lächeln – sie wollte ihm keine Vorwürfe machen – und er schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Das... Das war ursprünglich Moms Idee," setzte er an, sein Blick fest auf die Perücke gerichtet. „Ich glaube, ich war vierzehn oder so – in... in der Pubertät haben sich langsam aber sicher alle meine Kräfte entwickelt. Und irgendwann war eben auch der... Hitzeblick dran. Dumm nur, dass ein Spiegel in der Nähe war und diese Strahlen aus meinen Augen reflektiert hat. Meine Haare waren zu der Zeit schon recht lang. Unverwundbarkeit hat auch Friseurbesuche schwer gemacht... Plötzlich standen also meine Haare komplett in Flammen..." Ein schiefes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht und instinktiv legte ihm Lois eine Hand auf seine._

_„Danach hatte ich praktisch eine Glatze und hätte mich am liebsten irgendwo verkrochen. Ich wollte meinen Eltern natürlich irgendwie die zerstörte Badeinrichtung zahlen. Solange ich mich nur nie wieder unter Menschen wagen musste, allein schon aus Angst, dass ich noch mehr anzünde..." Gedankenverloren fing Clark an, mit dem Daumen über Lois' Handrücken zu streichen. „Natürlich wollten sie davon nichts hören._

_„Eine Bekannte meiner Mom arbeitete damals in Witchita in einem Laden für Perücken und Haarteile. Eine rote Perücke war das Einzige, das sie sofort für mich verfügbar hatte." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich fand das Ding schrecklich. Später am Nachmittag hat mir eine Freundin die Hausaufgaben vorbei gebracht..." Lois drückte sanft seine Hand zum Zeichen, dass er weitererzählen sollte._

_Ein kleines Seufzen entrang sich Clarks Kehle. „Sie war begeistert von meiner neuen 'Frisur'..." Erneut zuckte er die Schultern, fand ihren Blick wieder. „Tja, und seitdem hab ich die roten Haare. Inzwischen mag ich sie sogar..."_

_„Sie stehen dir auch gut," lächelte Lois. Ihre freie Hand wanderte wie von selbst über seinen Kopf, spürte das angenehme Gefühl der kurzen – seiner echten – Haare gegen ihre Handflächen. „Auch wenn ich die dunklen auch se... sehr gut finde." Sie hatte sich gerade noch davon abgehalten, ihn als sexy zu bezeichnen. Das, was vor inzwischen schon einer ganzen Weile zwischen ihnen passiert war – sie hatte sich geschworen, sie würde so schnell nicht wieder mit Clark Aufzug fahren – hing immer noch unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen... Wieso fühlte sich ihre Zunge schon wieder so trocken an?_

_„Danke." Sie spürte mehr denn hörte seine fast geflüsterte Antwort. Sein Daumen auf ihrem Handrücken hielt in der Bewegung inne – Lois vermisste die Berührung jetzt schon – und stattdessen umschloss Clark nun ihre Hand mit seinen beiden. Großen, schmalen, leicht schwieligen aber doch unglaublich sanften. Hob sie an und berührte keusch mit seinen Lippen die Knöchel ihrer Hand._

_Lois spürte, wie ihr plötzlich erneut das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Wie ihr Magen erneut kleine, angenehme Loopings vollführte. Sie zwang sich, sitzen zu bleiben, gespannt, was als nächstes käme._

_Einmal setzte Clark vergeblich an, schloss seinen Mund wieder, bevor er es ein zweites Mal versuchte. „Nach diesen ganzen Aufzug-Eskapaden fühlt sich das hier irgendwie völlig falsch und doch absolut richtig an..." So wenig Nervosität in seinem Blick lag, so sehr sprachen seine Augen in diesem Moment doch Bände. „Lois, ich würde dich gerne küssen."_

_„Dann tu's einfach," flüsterte sie. In diesem Moment schien ein Gewicht von ihren Schultern zu fallen. Sie wusste, warum er fragte – die bewusste Entscheidung beider Seiten wollte – auch wenn es ihr normalerweise albern und kindisch vorgekommen wäre..._

...Die Erinnerung ließ Lois nur noch breiter lächeln. Als sie sich heute Mittag schließlich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, weil Clark zum letzten Soundcheck musste, hatte er ihr sogar noch ein „Okay, ich mach's," ins Ohr geflüstert. Im ersten Moment hatte Lois nicht gewusst, was gemeint war - als es ihr schließlich doch noch aufgegangen war, hatte sie das breite Grinsen nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht bekommen. Sie war nach Hause gefahren und hatte sich an ihren Laptop gesetzt.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu Troupes legte Lois noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp an einem der zahlreichen Getränkestände ein, dann machte sie sich gemütlich auf die Suche nach ihrer Schwester samt Familie. Mit einem Ohr bekam sie einen erneuten Instrumentenwechsel auf der Bühne mit...

Als plötzlich Clarks angenehmer Bariton aus den Lautsprechern drang, wäre sie beinahe mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen. Sie blinzelte und schenkte der großgewachsenen Blondine ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Diese lächelte zurück und winkte mit einem „Kein Problem, ist ja nichts passiert," freundlich ab. Diese Rückmeldung holte Lois schließlich komplett wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Es gab bei solchen Festivals nicht nur verrückte Fans, sondern auch einfach Leute, die gern Spaß hatten und eine gute Zeit verbrachten. Sie wünschte der Anderen und ihren Freunden noch viel Spaß, dann suchte sie sich einen Platz, von dem aus sie gut zur Bühne vorsehen konnte.

Inzwischen hatte Jeff den schwarzen Bass, Art hatte Azzies weiße Gretsch und Azzie saß hinter dem Drumkit. Clark, in der Bühnenmitte, hatte eine akustische Gitarre bekommen und schien froh, sich trotz seiner Position am Mikrofon noch hinter etwas verstecken zu können. Lois reckte den Hals, gespannt, was nun folgen würde.

„Das nächste Stück ist neu. Ich möchte es gerne einer ganz bestimmten Person widmen." Mit jedem Wort wurde Clarks Stimme fester, tönte klar über das Jubeln und Kreischen des Publikums. „Einer der bemerkenswertesten Personen, die ich jemals kennenlernen durfte. Einer absolut wunderbaren Frau – meiner Freundin." Und selbst durch die Sonnenbrille traf sein Blick den von Lois. Ließ sein Lächeln ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen.

Ein Bass-Intro erklang...

Neben Lois durchbrach ein aufgeregtes Kreischen den Moment – plötzlich fand sie sich in den Armen ihrer kleinen Schwester wieder. „Waaaah, er meint dich! _Du_ bist seine Freundin. Seine feste Freundin! Das ist dein Song, Lo!" quietschte sie regelrecht.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Lucys Worte Lois erreichten. Dann jedoch schlang sie glücklich ihre Arme um ihre Schwester zur Antwort, freute sich mit ihr...

Das Intro ging über in ein bewegendes Instrumental-Stück. Clarks akustische Gitarre spielte dreistimmig die Melodie, Jeff und Art begleiteten und akzentuierten. In der Menge vor ihr konnte Lois einige Feuerzeuge gegen die Abenddämmerung erkennen, die sich im Takt wiegten.

Sie selbst konnte nur dastehen und ihn ansehen. Sah nur ihn, seine Finger, die so flink und gefühlvoll mit dem Instrument umgingen, als hielte er sie. Wenn sie sich von der Melodie – ihrer Melodie, wirklich und wahrhaftig – mittragen ließ, konnte sie seine sanften Hände auf ihrer Haut sogar spüren. Sie hatte ihn gefunden. Oder er sie... Sie sich! Bereits jetzt konnte sie es kaum erwarten, ihn nach dem Konzert wieder für sich zu haben...

Worauf sie sich allerdings auch schon wie ein Kind an Weihnachten freute, war sein erster öffentlicher Auftritt – vor dem Konzert hatte er ihr am Telefon noch erzählt, dass seine Mutter bereits Ideen für ein Kostüm hatte. Das Lächeln wich einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Lois' Artikel wartete bereits auf Veröffentlichung. Sie hatte den perfekten Namen für ihn gefunden.

_Superman._

_

* * *

_

Egan tanzte. Die Musik machte den Rhythmus greifbar, vereinfachte ihn und lenkte ihn. Und schaffte so ihre eigenen Muster.

Es waren gebändigte Muster, natürlich. Doch bevor er mit dem Phoenix flog, musste er zuerst den Rhythmus der irdischeren Sphären verinnerlichen. Egan lernte. Und er wusste, er lernte schnell.

Vielleicht war es alles nur eine Frage der Umgebung, des Orts. Die Crew von _Fire!_ behandelten ihn mit einer bisher unbekannten Wärme. Er hatte eine Verantwortung bekommen, Verantwortung über den Rhythmus. Wurde in Ideen eingebunden. Er wiegte sich im Rhythmus und fühlte sich gut aufgehoben.

Ein Räuspern hinter ihm.

Hastig drehte Egan sich um. Blinzelte ins Halbdunkel und meinte die Gestalt zu erkennen. Melone. John-Lennon-Sonnenbrille. _Fire!_s Manager, einen Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen und ein gefährliches Lodern in seinen Augen...

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie Feuer in der fünften Dimension aussieht?"

* * *

**ENDE**


End file.
